Where I truly belong
by twilightnaley19
Summary: Nathan and Haley were happily married before, but she left him twice taking a secret with her. She didnt want to leave but she had too. Will he be able to forgive her and can she forgive him. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Where I truly belong

**Where I truly belong**

**Haley and Nathan were married and lived that happy life, and then Haley left to go on tour and broke Nathan's heart. She returns to try and work things out and they have a special night together. Things are great for them but on the day that Haley finds out that she is pregnant she is paid a visit by her father in law and he tells her to leave and never look back even offering her money. She doesn't take the money but leaves, leaving Nathan devastated again. She returns 5 years later with their daughter who she has kept a secret.**

**The only people that know her secret are her family, her two best-friends and her boyfriend, but he only knows that she has a daughter, not who the father is.**

**AN: The first couple of chapters will explain stuff, and then there will be some drama, especially for Naley, this is a first for me cause I normally don't like to write Naley drama but I decided to change that. So I hope that you all like this story. Please leave reviews to let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 1**

My name is Haley James, at least that's who I am to my friends, my family and my daughter, to the world I am Trudy Gill. What the world doesn't know is, I used to be Haley James Scott, actually I still am. I am the greatest singer; I have won 8 Grammy awards 1 of them was for best new artist and song. I hide behind Trudy Gill, because there are some things I am trying hard not to face and a secret I am trying hard to keep. The only people that know my secret are my family, my boyfriend and my two best friends Brooke and Peyton. My long time best friend and my true love don't even know. But that was all about to change, because I was going back home, and I was taking the secret with me.

"Hello."

"Hey, it's me."

"Hey Peyton! What's up? How's the club going?" Haley asked.

"Well that's why I am calling, because there is one artist that I haven't booked yet." Peyton said.

"Who's that?"

Peyton sighs "That would be you Trudy Gill, formerly known as Haley James Scott."

"Peyton you know never to call me that. I am just Haley James, and besides why would you want someone like Trudy Gill to perform at your club, when you have had huge acts to perform?" Haley asked.

"First of all you started off in this club and you are somebody, you are a huge deal, and second of all you are my best friend and I really want you as one of my acts for this concert I'm having." Peyton said.

Just as Haley was about to answer she heard a scream coming from the backyard. "Peyton, I'll think about it, but I've got to go." Haley said as she hung up.

"But Hal-" Peyton was about to say but was cut off by the dial tone.

"Peyton!"

She turned around and was faced to face with her friends. "Oh hey Luke, Nate and Brooke." Peyton said as she hung up the phone.

"Who were you talking to? Was it Haley?" Lucas asked.

"Um, no that was one of the acts managers I was talking to and her name is Halle." She said hoping that they would believe her.

"Oh." Lucas said not really buying it. He figured her and Brooke were up to something.

"Uh Brooke can I talk to you for a second, please?"

"Um yea, sure." Brooke said.

They went in the back office so that boys wouldn't hear them.

"She doesn't seem like she's going to come." Peyton said.

"Why." Brooke whined.

"I think she may not want to see them and I think she's afraid he's going to get upset that she didn't tell him about his daughter." Peyton said.

"Yea, but that wasn't her fault that she couldn't tell him, and besides I think he still loves her anyway." Brooke said.

"I think she still loves him too, but is afraid of being heartbroken. And besides you know she isn't going to do anything about her feelings when she finds out that he is with Rachel, and because she is with Chris." Peyton said.

"Oh I just got an idea." Brooke said picking up the phone.

"Hey guys. Have either of you seen Peyton?" Jake asked, while sitting down next to Nathan.

"Yea, she's back there in the office talking to Brooke about something." Lucas said.

"I think that they are up to something." Nathan said.

"Me too, and I think it has something to do with Haley." Lucas said, while Jake looked at the two brothers lost.

At the mention of her name Nathan felt angry, hurt and sad. She was his first love, he always would love her. He still did love her. He thought about her and wondered why she left and never stayed in touch.

Lucas looked at Jake and asked "Do you know anything?"

"No, I don't even know what you two are talking about." Jake said.

"Well she's your girlfriend." Lucas said.

"Yea but that doesn't mean she tells me everything that she and Brooke talk about, especially if it concerns Haley." Jake said.

"Ok thanks Gina. Yea, so we will see you guys tomorrow afternoon. Ok, bye bye." Brooke said smiling as she hung up the phone.

"Who did you call?" Peyton asked.

"That my dear, was Gina, Haley's manager." Brooke said.

"How is she going to get Haley here?" Peyton asked.

"She's going to tell her that she has a gig to do in New York but instead they will be coming here." Brooke said.

"So our best friend is coming back?" Peyton asked as she and Brooke walked out of the office and back over to the boys not noticing Jake.

"Yup, by tomorrow afternoon." Brooke said smiling.

They were so excited that they both squealed causing the boys to cover their ears. They moved their hands after the girls calmed down.

"What's with you two?" Jake asked.

"Oh hey Jake. Let's just say that these two will be quite happy, night of the concert." Brooke said.

"Or at least we hope so." Peyton said getting a nudge from Brooke and a look from Lucas and Nathan.

**California**

Gina walked into Haley's house and went in search for her.

"Haley! Hales are you here?" Gina shouted.

"I'm in Natalia's room." Haley shouted.

Gina went upstairs and entered Natalia's room.

"Oh my goodness what happened to Nat?" she asked, noticing the cast on the little girls arm.

"Her and my nephew were outside and apparently it got rough." Haley said getting up and exiting Natalia's room closing the door behind them.

"Is she going to be ok?" Gina asked as they entered the kitchen.

"Yea, she only sprained it and she's knocked out. So what brings you here?" Haley asked, while passing her a water.

"Thanks. Actually you have a gig. We leave first thing in the morning." Gina said.

"Where are we going? You know I have to find a babysitter for Natalia." Haley said as she drank her water.

"We are going to New York. And don't be silly bring Nat with you." Gina said.

Haley sighs "Are you sure? I mean wont the people mind?" she asked.

"Nah, trust me they wouldn't mind." Gina said, hating herself for lying to Haley.

"Alright then I guess I've got to pack then." Haley said.

"Ooh where are we going?" Chris asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Haley, Nat and I are going to New York." Gina said. "Not Haley, Nat, Chris and I."

"Oh come on. Why can't I go?" Chris asked.

"Because-" But Haley cut Gina off.

"You can go ok, but we leave tomorrow morning so if you're not there we are leaving. Got it!" Haley said.

"Yea I'll be there." Chris said as he left the kitchen.

"Hales why did you tell him he could go?" Gina asked.

Haley sighs "It was so he wouldn't bug me and so you guys wouldn't fight."

"Fine but I am sitting next to you on the flight." Gina said.

Haley laughed "No problem."

"Alright I'm out, I will see you in the morning, and there will be a car to pick you up. So I will see you then." Gina said grabbing her stuff, and headed towards the door.

Haley opened the door as Gina walked out, "Oh by the way what time are we being picked up? Don't forget I have a five year old to get ready."

"Oh um the flight is at 8 so we will be here at 6:15." Gina said and she left.

**Let me know what you think. Please leave me a review. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Disappointments

**Chapter 2- Disappointments**

It was 4:30 am when Haley's alarm clock went off. She rolled over and shut it off. She decided to get up early because there was some last minute packing she had to do. She got up and put on her robe and went to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. When she passed Chris's room she realized that he wasn't in their and she felt relieved, she figured he wouldn't be able to make the flight. Yea, they were dating but she didn't want him in her room especially after what he did, she felt safe being in her room alone.

Haley went back to her room and put her suitcase on her bed and continued packing. She would call her sister at 6am to make sure that she remembers to check the apartment while they were away. As Haley was packing the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey tutor-girl." Brooke said. "Hi Hales." Peyton added.

"Brooke, Peyton. Wait what's going on? Why are you guys calling me at 4:40 in the morning?" Haley asked.

"Well tutor-girl we missed you." Brooke said.

Haley laughed "Ok. I could believe that but I know that's not the only reason you guys called. So what's up?"

"Ok fine. Brooke we might as well get it over with." Peyton said.

Brooke sighs "Fine, we called to find out if you were coming to the concert at Tric?"

Haley sighs "I don't think so guys. I mean I have a gig to do already, but that's in New York and I don't know how long that will be." she said feeling bad for disappointing her friends.

Peyton who was pretending to be angry said "You know what Haley just forget it. All you had to do was say no. I'll just find another act."

"Peyton." Brooke said, as she tried to fight back laughter.

"No Brooke she claims to be our friend but she doesn't even want to do this for me. Thanks a lot Haley." Peyton said as she hung up the phone.

Haley sighed and ran her hand through her hair "Brooke are you still there?" she asked.

"Yea, I understand that you have another event to do, so I'll talk to her." Brooke said.

"I'm really sorry." Haley said sadly.

"I know Hales, I know." Brooke said sighing.

"Would you let her know that I am truly sorry and I will make it up to her?" Haley said.

"I will. Talk to you later tutor-girl, tell my god-daughter I said hi." Brooke said.

"Yea, I will. Bye Brooke." Haley said as they hung up the phone.

Brooke hung up the phone and she and Peyton burst out laughing. They felt bad for making Haley feel bad, but they also thought that it was funny.


	3. Chapter 3 Memories

AN: I want to thank those of you who are reading this story and that are leaving reviews, here is another chapter please review and let me know what you think

**AN: I want to thank those of you who are reading this story and that are leaving reviews, here is another chapter please review and let me know what you think. I wasn't going to update until more people reviewed but I am not going to do that, because that's not fair to those who are reviewing. Who's ready for the season finale of OTH? I know I am. LOL! Anyway here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 3- Memories**

Haley sighed and sat down she really wanted to be there, but she was afraid to face her past. She finished her last minute packing and went to take a shower. After she showered she got dressed and started to take her bags downstairs.

"Morning baby."

Haley nearly fell over her bags "When did you get in?"

"A couple minutes ago." Chris said. "Don't worry I'll be ready."

Haley rolled her eyes and went upstairs to get Natalia up and ready. When she entered her daughter's room she noticed that she had a picture frame in her hand. Haley took the frame and woke her daughter.

"Nat, it's time to get up baby. You've got to get up so I can get you ready." Haley said as she smiled at how her daughter had the sleeping pattern just like her dad, never an early riser.

"Ok, mommy." Natalia said getting up and going to the bathroom with Haley following behind.

Haley noticed that she still had the picture frame in her hand as she was about to bathe Natalia.

"Honey, mommy's going to be right back, I'm going to put this on your dresser ok." Haley said.

She went to put the frame on the dresser and froze when she saw the picture; it was a picture of her and Nathan at Brooke's house. Tears began to fall as she remembered that day.

_**Flashback**_

"_Come back here Hales." Nathan said chasing her._

"_No you just want to throw me in." Haley said through laughter._

_Feigning hurt "How could you think such a thing?" Nathan asked smirking; he could see her and her back was to him._

"_I'm sorry, but you know it's true. You know you want to throw me in." Haley said just as Nathan snuck up behind her and grabbed her and jumped into the pool. _

"_See, I didn't want to throw you in." Nathan said smirking._

_Haley playfully slapped him "Whatever, wipe that stupid smirk off your face."_

"_You know you love it." Nathan said._

"_Ugh." Haley said turning to leave the pool._

_Nathan grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. "I'm sorry." Nathan said._

"_Sorry doesn't cut it." Haley said smiling to herself._

_Nathan started to kiss her neck. "Does this make up for my sorry?" he asked as he continued to kiss her neck._

"_You are so not fair." Haley said as she turned around and crashed her lips on his. The kiss became passionate and neither wanted to come up for air._

"_Hey guys Naley is making out." Brooke said causing the couple to stop and they started to laugh along with the others._

_**End of flashback**_

"Mommy are you still in there?" Natalia asked.

"I'm coming." Haley said, placing the picture on the dresser, she wiped the tears and went back into the bathroom.

Haley finally had Natalia ready and they made their way downstairs with Haley carrying Natalia's suitcase. It was 5:52, Gina and the car would be their soon. Haley wondered if Chris was ready. She knocked on his door "Chris are you ready?"

"Almost, I'll be out soon." He told her.

Haley sighed and went into the kitchen. She decided to get some breakfast ready for her and Natalia.

"Natalia!" Haley called for her daughter.

Natalia went to get the picture of her mom and dad, so she could sneak it in her mom's bag, when she heard her mom calling her. She quickly ran downstairs and unzipped Haley's bag and dropped the photo in and zipped it up again, then ran into the kitchen.

When Haley saw Natalia run into the kitchen she asked "Where were you honey?"

"Um, I had to get something." Natalia said.

"Ok, what type of-" but she was interrupted by the doorbell. She went to open the door and there stood Gina.

"Good morning Hales, are you ready to go?" Gina asked as she handed Haley a cup of coffee and a bag of bagels, and stepped out of the way to let the driver take their bags.

"So is the great Chris Keller coming or not?" Gina asked sarcastically.

"Well, see I knew you loved me, it was only a matter of time until you realized it." Chris said.

After all the bags were collected they all headed out to the car but Haley was the last one so she could lock the door, and Natalia stayed with her.

Haley held out her hand so that Natalia could take it as they walked to the car.

"Mommy, don't get mad at me, but are we ever going to visit Tree Hill and him?" Natalia asked her mom.

Haley tensed up at the mention of Tree Hill and she knew who her daughter was talking about. Haley got down to her daughter's level, she looked into her eyes and for a minute got lost in them, Natalia's eyes were the same as her dad's. Haley snapped out of it and said "No baby we probably won't, but we will see."

"Ok mommy." Natalia said walking away to the car. Haley stood up and followed, she felt really bad that her daughter hasn't met her father and that he hasn't met his daughter.

Haley looked out the window as the car drove away to the airport. She remembered the first time she told Natalia about her dad, and how she would take her to his games.

_**Flashback**_

_A two year old Natalia was going through an album she saw on the floor in her mom's room._

"_Nat, what are you doing in here?" Haley asked scooping the little girl up along with the album._

"_This is your Aunt Brooke, Aunt Peyton although you have already met them, Uncle Skills, Uncle Mouth, Aunt Bevin, Aunt Karen, Uncle Keith, Uncle Lucas and daddy." Haley said sighing._

"_That's Grandma Deb and Grandpa Dan." Haley said pointing to a picture of them._

"_Maybe someday mommy will take you to her hometown of Tree Hill and you can meet daddy and everybody else, well except Grandpa Dan, he's not nice, so you won't be meeting him._

"_I will take you to some of your dad's and Uncle Luke's games." Haley said kissing Natalia's head and stumbling over another picture. Haley laughed at the photo._

"_Nat, this gentleman is Whitey, he's someone special to us all." Haley said._

_Haley and Natalia went to a lot of Nathan and Lucas games and she was so proud of them. That was Haley and Natalia's tradition._

_**End of flashback**_

Haley wiped the tears away as they pulled up to the airport. They got their stuff and checked in, after they went through everything they sat down and waited until it was time for their flight to leave.

Gina sat down next to Haley and turned to look at her. She wondered what was going on, she noticed that Haley had been crying in the car.

"What's wrong Haley?" Gina asked sincerely.

Haley looked up at her manager and friend and smiled "Nothing I'm fine. Nat just brought back some memories." She said lying. She wasn't fine but, Natalia did bring back some memories, but she also missed her home, her family, her friends, and him.

"Haley come on I know you and I know when something's wrong. What's up?" Gina asked.

Haley sighs "I miss Tree Hill, I miss my friends and mostly I miss Nathan, although he has moved on and so have I." Haley said sadly.

Gina took Haley's hand in her own and looked at her in the eye, "First of all, you have not moved on, because you don't love Chris and second of all I'm sure you are still in Nathan's heart, he's just hurting and as for him moving on, I don't think that, that's possible."

Haley only smiled but her heart hurt when a memory came back to her. It was the first time she met Nathan's new girlfriend.

_**Flashback**_

_Haley had taken Natalia to one of Nathan and Lucas games and decided to see them. So she went to wait for them outside of the locker rooms. As she waited a red head came walking up and stood outside the locker room._

_Haley noticed the red head watching her and she wondered what she wanted, but before Haley could ask the red head spoke._

"_Um, is your name Haley?" the red head asked._

_Haley turned to her and asked "Yea, do I know you?"_

_Rachel smirked this was her chance "Oh, hi I'm Nathan's girlfriend Rachel, I know your name because I saw a picture of you in a box hidden in the back of his closet and I asked him who you were, he told me that you were nobody and that you were the past and that you are to be left there." Rachel said lying._

_Haley felt that her heart had been ripped out and stomped on, the tears started to fall, she made sure not to wake Natalia who she thought had fallen asleep, but heard the whole thing and walked away. She didn't know where she was going to go, she didn't want to go to the hotel, she needed to talk to someone, as she drove off fighting back the tears she took out her phone and dialed a familiar number, the one person she never really thought she would be calling to talk to._

"_Hello."_

"_Hey Tay, its Haley can I come over?" Haley asked._

"_Yea, it's no problem." Taylor said happy that her sister was talking to her._

"_Alright I'll be there soon." Haley said hanging up._

_Lucas and Nathan were just coming out of the locker rooms when they saw Rachel outside and they noticed she was smirking. But something had hit Nathan and he was lost in his own world. He smelt a familiar perfume as he exited the locker rooms, that reminded him of his first love, the one he still loved, the one that was his and would always be his; Haley. 'Always and Forever.' He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Lucas voice._

"_What'd you do this time Rachel?" Lucas asked._

"_Nothing why do you always assume I did something?" Rachel asked._

"_I always think that because of the look you have on your face, you always have that when you have done something or are planning on doing something." Lucas said._

_She linked arms with Nathan as they started to head out. "I didn't do anything, and good game by the way you guys were awesome." Rachel said giving Nathan a kiss._

"_Thanks Rachel." Nathan and Lucas said in unison._

_Haley knocked on her sister's door and entered her sister's apartment as soon as she opened the door._

"_Hales, what's wrong?" Taylor asked noticing that her sister had been crying._

"_Is there somewhere I can put her?" Haley asked as she still had Natalia in her arms._

_Taylor whispered noticing that her niece was sleeping "You can put her in the third bedroom on the left."_

_Haley went to put Natalia to bed, while Taylor put on some hot water for tea. Haley came back into the kitchen._

"_You got anything stronger than tea?" Haley asked._

_Taylor looked at her sister "Um, yes but you can't have any. You need to be sober when your daughter wakes up." Taylor said._

_Haley sighs "You're right; I just need to drown my sorrows. Who knew you would be the more responsible sister?" she asks as she laughs._

_Taylor laughs and asks "What's going on Haley? What brings you to Florida? What's got you upset?" Taylor asked while getting up to turn off the water and make the tea._

_Haley laughs but the tears start to flood. "I'm heartbroken and hurt and I'm just all over the place. I came to Florida because Nate and Luke were playing down here and I always take Nat to their games. For what's got me upset, I decided to stay behind and see how they've been and maybe spill the beans about Nat, but Nate's new girlfriend decided to tell me how he told her that I'm nobody, and that I am in the past, and I must stay there." Haley said as she began sobbing uncontrollably._

_Taylor got up and hugged her sister, then she looked at her "Listen to me, don't you dare believe her, he still loves you and she's jealous that you have or are still apart of him and that you will always be in his heart." Taylor said._

_Haley smiled and hugged her sister then whispered in her ear "I love you Tay, thank you for listening." She got up and grabbed her stuff._

"_Haley I love you too, and you don't have to leave you can stay here." Taylor said._

"_Thanks but what about the hotel and our bags?" Haley asked._

"_Look I'll watch Natalia you go get your bags and check out and come back." Taylor said._

_Haley went to get their stuff, leaving an angry Taylor who wanted to beat up the skank ho who told her sister those lies and she wanted to hurt Nathan for breaking her sisters heart._

_**End of flashback**_

**There you go another chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. There is drama to come and Nathan and Natalia meet.**


	4. Return to the Past

Chapter 4- Return to the Past

**Chapter 4- Return to the Past**

Haley was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Gina nudge her. She realized it was time to go so she grabbed her stuff and held Natalia's hand as they walked to the gate to get on the plane. They sat in their seats with Natalia in between Gina and Haley, Chris was five seats behind them. They buckled their seatbelts as they were about to take off and Haley dreaded what was to come next, as she held on to her seat as the plane took off.

Haley was so engrossed in coloring with Natalia that she didn't hear the captain say we have arrived in Tree Hill and will be landing. Gina looked up at Haley and noticed that she hadn't heard what the captain said, she sighed a relief.

As they prepared to land Haley began packing up Natalia's stuff and grabbed hold of her seat as they began to land. When they landed the captain said "Welcome to Tree Hill, on behalf of captain Moultrie and myself captain Bick we hope that you have enjoyed your flight and enjoy your stay in Tree Hill or wherever your travels may take you."

Haley had gone pale and looked at Gina.

"Please tell me that I just heard wrong and that we are not in Tree Hill." Haley said.

Gina nervously laughed "Surprise! Sorry Hales, look I know I lied they really wanted to see you and the only way I could get you here is if I lied. And besides you do have a gig in New York just not until about another week or two." Gina said.

Haley sighs "Fine I'll stay, but only because Natalia really wanted to come here." She said.

Gina hands her a wig, hat and sunglasses "Great here is your disguise, although I don't think you're going to need it because knowing Chris he's going to steal the spotlight." Gina said laughing as Haley put on the disguise.

They got off the plane and saw that there were a lot of media there and of course Chris was excited, and immediately got their attention. It was even worse as they got their bags and headed out front. As soon as Natalia spotted Brooke and Peyton she ran over to them and gave them a hug, they were careful not to hurt her arm which still had the cast on it.

"Hey tutor-girl what's up?" Brooke asked as she gave Haley a hug followed by Peyton.

"Hey Gina, good job getting her here." Peyton said.

"Figures you all worked together." Haley said rolling her eyes then noticed that they were standing in front of a limo.

"Wait is that for us?" Haley asked pointing to the limo.

"Yep we want the best for our best friend and star of the show." Brooke said.

Haley sighs defeated "Fine, I'll do the show, but only because its you guys." She said.

"So where's the idiot named Chris?" Brooke asked which caused Peyton, Gina and Natalia to laugh.

"Probably talking to the media." Haley said sighing.

Meanwhile Jake was watching October Road when it got interrupted by breaking news, same time Nathan and Lucas walked into the apartment they all shared. Jake threw a cushion at the TV.

Seeing this caused Lucas and Nathan to laugh "Dude you ok? Why you hating on the TV?" Nathan asked as he and Lucas continued laughing.

"Funny dude, I was watching something and then they cut it for breaking news." Jake said.

Lucas and Nathan sat down after grabbing bottles of water and noticed what Jake was talking about. Jake and Lucas were shocked to see who was being interviewed and Nathan was pissed.

_Reporter: So, Chris what brings you to Tree Hill?_

_Chris: Well, I'm here to do the benefit concert and I'm here with someone._

_Reporter: Would that someone be that special girl in your life?  
_

_Chris: Who knows? Chris Keller aint telling._

_Reporter: Well, being discreet, that's not like you._

_Chris: I know, I was just trying something new._

_Reporter: So, where is she and how have you two been?_

_Chris: She's working hard and we are doing great._

_Reporter: So will Haley be joining you at any time here or is she that busy?_

_Chris: We will see but she is busy and working on some music right now._

_Reporter: Ok, well thanks, anything you want to say to anyone?_

_Chris: Yea, no problem (smirking) Haley James I hope you are working hard baby, I miss you and I will see you._

The reporter finished up and signed off, and October Road came back on. He really didn't feel like watching it anymore, so he turned off the TV. The room was quiet until Nathan spoke.

"I thought that she wasn't dating him. Did you know that she was dating him?" Nathan asked hurt and angry.

"No I didn't, I can't believe she is." Lucas said.

"Me either." Jake said.

**At the Airport**

They all sat in the car waiting for Chris to come.

"So Nat how'd you manage to get a cast?" Peyton asked as she finished drawing on it.

"Drew and I were outside playing and he pushed me and I fell on my arm." Natalia said.

"Ouch." Brooke said, opening the car door and stepping out to see what was taking Chris so long.

When she spotted him she saw him talking to a brunette, so she marched over and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to face a very angry Brooke.

"You have people waiting for you and you are out here flirting. Let's go!" Brooke said.

"Is she your girlfriend?" the girl asked pointing to Brooke.

Brooke stepped in between them so that she was up in the girls face and said "First of all I am not his girlfriend and second of all his girlfriends in the car waiting, I don't know why she is with him, but she believes that there is good in everybody, and secondly don't you ever point like that to me again." Brooke said pulling Chris to the car and getting in.

**At the guys apartment**

"I'll call Brooke to find out what she knows." Lucas said as the doorbell rang.

Jake got up to answer the door, and in walked Rachel as Lucas dialed Brooke's number.

Rachel sat down in Nathan's lap and gave him a lingering kiss.

"I missed you Nate." Rachel said smiling.

**In the car**

"Ok so I will drop you guys off at the hotel and then Haley and Natalia are coming with us." Brooke said telling every one of the plans. As she was about to continue her phone went off. She looked at the caller id and saw that it was Lucas.

"Hello."

"Hey pretty girl. Where are you?" Lucas asked, now putting her on speakerphone as she did the same.

"Um, I'm with Peyton, one of the artists Peyton's bringing in to perform their manager and Chris Keller." Brooke said rolling her eyes when she said Chris's name.

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"I wanted to talk to you but it can wait." Lucas said getting a glare from Nathan.

"Ok, are you sure?" Brooke asked.

"Yea." Lucas replied.

"No, Brooke he wants and will ask you now." Nathan said sternly.

"Nate, it can wait." Lucas said.

"What's going on? What do you want to ask me?" Brooke asked as all eyes were on her in the car.

"Don't mind Nathan, and don't worry about it. I will talk to you later ok." Lucas said reaching for the phone but Jake beat him to it and grabbed the phone.

"Ok." Brooke said.

"Brooke wait don't hang up. I'll tell you what the two brothers want to ask." Jake said.

Peyton smiled and said "Hi, Jake."

"Hi Peyton." Jake said smiling.

"Uh ok, what do they want to know?" Brooke asked.

"Oh, yea sorry. They want to know if it's true?" Jake asked.

Brooke figured they were talking about Chris and Haley but she pretended to be lost "Um what are you talking about?" Brooke asked.

Before Jake could answer Nathan cut in "We want to know if Haley's seeing Chris?" Nathan said almost in a rush but in an angry tone, causing Rachel to look at him.

Haley smiled to herself he obviously still cared, at least she hoped so.

"Not that I know of, we haven't spoken to tutor-girl since she left." Brooke said lying.

"Aw ok. Where are you guy's heading to?" Lucas asked.

"Well we are dropping off our guests and then Peyton and I are just going to hang out. Why what do you boys have planned?" Brooke asked.

Before anyone could say anything Rachel spoke up for the first time "Well me and Nate have plans, but I don't know about these two." She said.

Haley felt like someone had ripped her heart out and stomped on it, when she heard Rachel's voice, it brought back the memory of Nathan and Lucas game when she first met her.

Brooke noticed Haley was sad, so she took the phone off of speaker and finished the conversation then hung up.

Brooke moved next to Haley and linked arms with her. "Hales are you ok?" she asked.

Haley smiled "Yea, I'm fine. I will be at least." She tried to fight back the tears and was happy that they had stopped.

They arrived at the hotel and everyone got out. Natalia held Haley's hand as they walked in, there were a lot of camera crew and paparazzi outside of the hotel. They were snapping pictures of them and trying to figure out if the woman in disguise with the little girl was Trudy Gill a.k.a Haley James. They made it inside the hotel and Gina and Chris checked in. Haley wondered why she and Nat weren't staying at the hotel too, but she decided not to ask.

**The guys apartment**

Meanwhile Jake had turned on the television again and was switching through the channels. He and Lucas were trying to find something to watch while Nathan and Rachel were making out. Jake had just passed a channel, the reporter was reporting what happened outside the hotel, and Lucas told Jake to go back.

_Reporter: I'm here in Tree Hill North Carolina outside of the Marriott__when moments ago Chris Keller, Gina Morales; Haley James Manager, Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer, a mystery woman and a little girl entered the Marriott. Everyone out here is trying to figure out if the mystery woman is in fact Haley James. If it is then who's the little girl._

Nathan had stopped kissing Rachel and pushed her off of him and focused on the TV. Rachel was pissed but watched as well.

_Reporter: A few months ago Trudy Gill began using her real name Haley James. There have been rumors that the small town girl who is from Tree Hill North Carolina used to be Haley James Scott. It was said that she and basketball superstar Nathan Scott was married in High School but Ms. James left Tree Hill to go on tour and didn't return. Rumor has it that she and Nathan got a divorce, but no one knows for sure if it's true or not. She is best friends with Lucas Scott older brother of Nathan, fashion designer Brooke Davis, and record producer Peyton Sawyer. We are all wondering if the mystery woman is Haley James and if so who is the little girl? Does she belong to Nathan? How old is the little girl? These are questions on a lot of people's minds. Stay tuned here and find out as we get more news._

"I need to take a walk I'll be back." Nathan said getting up and leaving.

Jake looked at Lucas "Dude do you think its her?" he asked.

Lucas sighed "I don't know, but the little girl looks something like Nathan." He said, as Rachel rolled her eyes and got up and left.

"I'm going to hurt Brooke and Peyton if that is Haley and they didn't tell me." Lucas said.

**In the hotel lobby**

"Damnit, I really didn't know they would do all of that. What am I going to do?" Haley asked upset after seeing the news report on the lobby television.

"Haley calm down, we will just sneak out and leave." Brooke said.

"Calm down, are you kidding me? This is what I try to stay out of the spotlight for I don't want my daughter subjected to this, I didn't want her on TV especially where her father could see her and before I even get a chance to tell him about her." Haley said snapping at Brooke.

"I'm sorry Brooke." Haley said.

Brooke sighed "No, its ok. Come on lets get you out of here so you can get some rest for the concert tomorrow." She said.

**In the guys apartment**

"Do you think Nate's going to be ok?" Jake asked Lucas as he worried about his friend.

Lucas sighed "I really don't know." He said as he worried about his brother.

Nathan had walked to the spot where Haley first tutored him and sat down on the bench where their tutoring took place, which brought back memories.

_**Flashback**_

_Nathan and Haley were in his room and he was tickling her._

"_Nathan stop! I'm sorry ok." Haley said through laughter._

_Nathan was still tickling Haley "Say I'm hot Hales." he said._

"_Ok, your hot, you are off the charts hot." Haley said laughing._

_He stopped tickling her and smiled at her, that genuine smile he had reserved just for her. He leaned down and kissed her. "I could love you forever." He said as he stared into her eyes._

"_So could I." she said as she looked up at her boyfriend._

"_Marry me." Nathan said._

_Haley looked at him and smiled "Stop your embarrassing me, are you serious?" she asked._

"_Yea, you're my family now and your all I need." He said._

"_Nathan couples don't get married in high school, it's just not normal." Haley said._

"_So I'm not normal and what I'm feeling is definitely not normal. And if you can love me forever, then why can't forever start today?" Nathan asked._

_Haley smiled at him and noticed that he was serious "Ok, we'll do it tomorrow after the game." She said as she leaned up and kissed him._

_They continued to make out as it got passionate, both content with what was about to happen the next day._

_**End of flashback**_

Nathan smiled to himself while staring out at the water, thinking about how much he missed Haley and wondered if the mystery woman was indeed Haley and if so was the little girl his.

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

AN: I want to apologize to all of you that have been reading this story and had to wait a long time for me to update

**Chapter 5- The Benefit Concert & Reunions Pt 1 **

Brooke and Peyton had taken Haley to the old apartment which brought back memories but she made sure that she didn't cry.

Brooke was going through Haley's clothes picking out outfits that Haley could wear to the Benefit concert, when her phone rang.

"Hey broody, what's up?"

"Nothing cheery, what are you doing?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing really just going through outfits." Brooke said.

"So what time do you want me to pick you up tonight?" Lucas asked.

"Actually, you go ahead and there is a special section reserved for us, so you guys just sit there and I'll meet you there ok." Brooke said, not realizing Haley come in the room.

"Yea, no problem see you there." Lucas said as he hung up.

Nathan and Jake had just entered the kitchen and they both looked at Lucas.

"So are we picking them up?" Nathan asked as Jake went to open the door.

"No, Brooke said they would meet us there and that there is a reserved table for us." Lucas said as Jake entered the kitchen with Rachel right behind him.

"Are you all ready to go yet?" Rachel asked giving Nathan a kiss.

They all got up and left and headed to Tric, not knowing that there was going to be a special surprise tonight.

Haley, Natalia, Brooke, Peyton, Gina and Chris were in the back office at Tric. Brooke made sure that no one came in there, while Haley was freaking out about her performance.

"Hales would you stop freaking out, your going to be great, haven't you played crowds bigger than this?" Peyton asked trying to calm her friend down.

"Yea, but I've never played in front of one person in particular." Haley said.

"You're nervous about playing in front of Nathan?" Brooke asked.

Haley nodded "Yea, it's going to be hard." She said.

"You going to be great Hales, your performance is going to rock and if Nathan loves you he will be proud of you ok!" Brooke said giving Haley a hug.

"So you ready?" Peyton asked.

"Yea, when do I go on?" asked Haley.

"Well you close the show but you come on when Chris does When the Stars go Blue." Peyton said.

"Ok." Haley says.

Peyton got up and went on stage to introduce Chris and went back to Haley. Chris went on the stage and looked out at the crowd smiling.

"I dedicate these songs to someone special. These are for you Haley James." Chris said smiling.

"I'm going to kill him." Haley said.

"Not if I don't beat you to it." Brooke said with her fist balled.

He started to play when it comes.

_I study up my hollow_

_Piece of wood to follow_

_A day that doesn't come_

_To the lucky_

_And I realize there's tomorrow_

_But I would rather wallow_

_In the rain then moods that seem_

_So pot-lucky_

_Well I'm cruising El Paseo_

_In my off-white coup back '65_

_Or I'm cruisin down my own street_

_And my hooptie says to me_

_You better hang on to your bench seat_

_I'm gonna take you for a ride_

_And I'll let you know_

_When it comes, when it comes_

_I'll let you know_

_But don't stay up for me_

_Don't wait up for me_

_If I'm not home_

The crowd was loving his performance, some were even singing along with him.

Nathan tried to keep his cool, but he was really pissed. He couldn't figure out why Peyton let Chris come back to Tric to perform.

Chris had finished and moved on to his next song Glad (acoustic).

_Everywhere you go, perfection_

_Follows you the wrong direction_

_And you will never see it for_

_You get all that you need and more_

_You see it, you want it_

_You find it, it's yours._

_But you can't say what you want or_

_Take what you want or_

_Choose the moods that you fake when you want_

_You said your life couldn't get much better_

_Then where it's at, yeah_

_Well aren't you glad?_

_The only one of 5, exception_

_The child of your pride is deception_

_And on your list of things to do_

_Is make me fall in love with you_

_You find one, you want one_

_Cause I'm one, who plays, yeah_

_But you can't say what you want or_

_Take what you want or_

_Choose the moods that you fake when you want_

_You said your life needed something special_

_Which you don't have, yeah_

He was finishing up you'll ask for me by name, when he ended he spoke "Ok, so this last song that I'm going to sing is a hit and I have to thank the person that helped make this song a hit. So, thank you Haley. Come on out here Haley and help me with this song."

Haley came out and the crowd went wild. Lucas and Nathan were surprised and shocked. She stood in front of the mike and tried not to look at Nathan.

"Haley James everybody." Chris said and the band started to play.

Haley started to sing.

_Dancin' where the stars go blue_

_Dancin' where the evening fell_

_Dancin' in my wooden shoes_

_In a wedding gown_

_Dancin' out on 7th street_

_Dancin' through the underground_

_Dancin' little marionette_

_Are you happy now?_

_Where do you go when you're lonely?_

_Where do you go when you're blue?_

_Where do you go when you're lonely?_

_I'll follow you_

_When the stars go blue_

_When the stars go blue_

_Laughing with your pretty mouth_

_Laughing with your broken eyes_

_Laughing with your lover's tongue_

_In a lullaby_

_x2_

_Where do you go when you're lonely?_

_Where do you go when you're blue?_

_Where do you go when you're lonely?_

_I'll follow you_

_When the stars go blue_

_The stars go blue, stars go blue_

_Follow you_

_Follow you_

_When the stars go blue_

_When the stars go blue_

_When the stars go blue_

_When the stars go blue_

_Where do you go when you're lonely?_

_Where do you go when the stars go blue?_

She sang her songs next and the crowd couldn't get enough of her.

Brooke went to sit with the others and noticed how shock they were. She smiled to herself and sat on Lucas's lap.

"So the mystery woman was Haley?" Nathan asked.

"Yea, it was." Brooke said.

"Why didn't you tell us Brooke?" Lucas asked.

Brooke looked at both of them and shook her head "Right, I was supposed to tell you that Haley was here, when we had to lie to her to get her here. Besides what did yall want me to tell you two 'Hey Luke, Nate guess what Haley's coming back to town' yea that would be wonderful? You two wouldn't have cared anyway." Brooke said getting up and walking to Taylor and Natalia.

Lucas tried to stop Brooke from leaving but he couldn't.

"She's right. You guys wouldn't have welcomed Haley with open arms you were already upset with her for leaving." Peyton said walking away to calm Brooke down.

"What's wrong with you?" Taylor asked.

Brooke sighed "Luke and Nate pissed me off." She said.

"They asked you why you didn't tell them about Haley huh?" Taylor asked.

Brooke nodded.

"Hey Brooke you ok? I heard you arguing with Nate and Luke." Peyton said.

"Yea, I'm fine." Brooke said.

"Aunty Taylor, I want some more juice please." Natalia said.

"Ok, baby. (To Brooke and Peyton) Can you watch her?" Taylor asked.

"Yea, no problem." Brooke and Peyton said in unison.

Haley was on her final song. She had chosen to sing Let Me Fall.

_It's October again_

_Leaves are coming down_

_One more year's come and gone_

_And nothing's changed at all_

_Wasn't I supposed to be someone?_

_Who can face the things that I've been running from...?_

_Let me feel, I don't care if I breakdown_

_Let me fall, even if I hit the ground_

_And if I..._

_Cry a little_

_Die a little_

_At least I know I lived, just a little..._

_I've become much too good at being invincible_

_I'm an expert at play it safe, and keep it cool_

_But I swear this isn't who I'm meant to be_

_I refuse to let my life roll all over me..._

_Let me feel, I don't care if I breakdown_

_Let me fall, even if I hit the ground_

_And if I..._

_Cry a little_

_Die a little_

_At least I know I lived, just a little..._

_I wanna be somebody_

_I, I wanna be somebody_

_I wanna be somebody_

_I, I wanna be somebody who can face the things that I've been running from_

_Let me feel, I don't care if I breakdown_

_Let me fall, even if I hit the ground_

_And if I_

_Cry a little_

_Die a little_

_At least I know I lived..._

_It's October again_

_Leaves are coming down_

_One more year's come and gone_

_And nothing's changed at all_

She had ended and then said "Thank you." as she took a bow.

She walked off stage and Peyton walked to her and gave her a hug. "That was amazing Hales."

"Thanks. I thought I was going to freak out on stage." Haley said laughing.

Peyton laughed "That would have been something." She said.

"Haley."

Haley turned around to see Bevin calling over to their table.

Haley waved and sighed "Do you think I should go over there?" Haley asked Peyton.

"Yea, go say hi and let them see you are doing ok." Peyton said.

Haley sighed and walked over to the table where she was almost knocked down by Bevin who had enveloped her in a hug.

"How are you doing Haley?" Bevin asked.

"I'm doing ok. How've you been Bevin?" Haley asked trying to avoid looking at Nathan.

Next Skills got up to hug her followed by Jake, then Mouth, Fergie and Junk. Lucas got up next to hug Haley.

"I've really missed you buddy." Lucas whispered in her ear.

Haley only smiled as she pulled back, she really didn't want to get into an argument.

Nathan was the last to hug her and as much as it hurt there was a moment where she didn't want to let go. He sat back down, he had wanted to keep holding her but it would hurt too much.

Brooke and Taylor had devised a plan to get the others to know of Natalia, since Haley was taking her own time to tell them.

"Hey Nat, do you want to go congratulate mommy?" Brooke asked.

"Yea, but she's seeing her friends and daddy I don't think she wants him to see me yet." Natalia said.

"Nat, you should go and congratulate mommy. Go on, she won't be mad." Taylor said.

"Just tell her that you wanted to congratulate her, but don't let her know that Aunty Tay and I told you to go over there now ok, cause she would be mad with us." Brooke said.

Natalia sighed "Ok, I'll go."

Brooke laughed at how much Natalia was like her mom. Taylor helped Natalia down off of the chair and Natalia ran to her mom.

Peyton was now laughing at Brooke and Taylor "You do know that she is going to kill you right?"

"Well that's the risk I am willing to take." Taylor said.

"Me too." Brooke replied.

Peyton laughed "So who's going to be the first one to go over there and pretend that they were chasing after Natalia?" she asked.

Taylor and Brooke looked at one another, and then Taylor said "I'm not going over there, so it's got to be you Brooke."

"Fine, but just know if I get in trouble I'm taking you down with me." Brooke said getting up and heading in Haley's direction.

**There you go the new update. I had to break this chapter into two parts, so part two will be up soon. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Reunions Part 2

I want to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter, your reviews made my day

**I want to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter, your reviews made my day.**

**Chapter 6- Reunions Pt 2**

"Mommy, mommy you were awesome up there." Natalia said running up to Haley and hugging her causing everyone's faces at the table to drop.

"Natalia didn't Aunty Brooke say to wait for mommy?" Brooke asked pretending she didn't have anything to do with Natalia going over to Haley.

"Yes aunty Brooke." Natalia said.

Haley knew that Brooke and Taylor were behind this and she was going to kill them. Haley was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Bevin asking her a question.

"Is this your daughter Haley?" Bevin asked.

Haley tried to avoid looking in Nathan's direction "Yea, this is my daughter." Haley said sighing.

The whole table was shocked except for Rachel who already knew. Lucas and Nathan couldn't believe what they were hearing. They had lots of thoughts running through their minds. Lucas wanted to know why Haley didn't tell him about her daughter. Nathan wanted to know if she was his and he wanted to know why Haley didn't tell him.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Bevin talking.

"So what's your name?" Bevin asked, sticking her hand out.

"My names Natalia." She said as she shook Bevin's hand.

"Well my name is…" Bevin started to say but was cut off by Natalia.

"I know your names Bevin." Natalia said.

"Wow, you're smart and pretty. What's everybody else's name?" Bevin asked.

Natalia started with Jake "Well he's Jake and he's dating aunt Peyton, he's Skills and he's dating you, he's Mouth, that's Junk and Fergie, he's Nathan and that's Lucas he's with Aunty Brooke and is also mommy's best friend." Natalia said.

Everyone was shocked that she knew everybody, except for Rachel who was pissed that she wasn't mentioned, so she decided to say something about it.

"It figures the slut didn't tell her daughter who I am." Rachel said, getting shocked looks from the others.

Brooke had heard what she said and she was pissed, but she knew that Haley would be upset that someone talked to her like that in front of her daughter. She was going to take Natalia back to Taylor.

"Come on Nat, let's go." Brooke said trying to get the little girl to go with her.

"Hold on aunty Brooke." Natalia said.

She looked at her mom and saw the hurt in her mom's eyes then she looked back at Rachel and said "Actually, I do know you; you're the mean wicked lady that said those hurtful things to my mom. You are Rachel the red-head from the game, the one we saw after Lucas and Nathan's game." Natalia said. She was just like her mom feisty and you didn't want to get her mad even though she was only five.

Everybody was shocked at how much Natalia reminded them of Haley and Nathan, although they hadn't put the pieces together. They were also surprised at how feisty she was for her age.

Brooke was proud of her goddaughter although she knew that Haley was going to kill her later.

"Look here you bastard child I don't know what your mother teaches you but don't you ever talk to me like that again." Rachel yelled causing everyone to look at her.

Haley had enough, she was fed up with Rachel and nobody talked to her daughter like that.

Natalia had begun to cry and was now holding on to her mom.

Haley was pissed off now "Brooke, can you take Natalia please?" Haley asked sternly.

Brooke picked up Natalia and went back by Taylor and Peyton.

Taylor and Peyton were talking when they saw Brooke speed walking towards them holding a crying Natalia.

Taylor immediately got up "What happened?" she asked.

"Natalia told Rachel off and Rachel did the same." Brooke said.

Taylor was pissed "She told a five year old off! That's low." She said.

"Peyton you need to get security though." Brooke said.

"Why?" Taylor and Peyton asked in unison.

"Haley was pissed and I don't know what she was going to do." Brooke said.

Peyton went to get security as Taylor went to support her sister.

"Look missy I don't know who you think you are, but don't you ever talk to my daughter like that again!" Haley said as Taylor walked up and glared at Lucas and Nathan.

Rachel was now in Haley's face "What are you going to do about it huh?" Rachel asked.

"Don't push me bitch, trust me on that you wouldn't want to know." Haley said.

Rachel shoved Haley which pissed her off even more "Please what are you going to do to me? You are just a little weak pathetic person and you're lonely. You don't have your best friend or Nathan anymore." Rachel said laughing and turning to sit back down.

Lucas and Nathan were upset at what Rachel said and because their Haley was hurting and had been without them. They were both brought out of their thoughts when they heard a scream.

Without thinking Haley grabbed Rachel by the hair pulling her back, which caused her to fall.

Nathan and Lucas now got up along with the others to try and break up the fight.

Rachel had gotten up and punched Haley.

Haley slapped her then punched her. The fight continued on getting the looks of the other occupants and they had begun to pull each others hair.

Peyton finally came with security but the fight had been broken up. Lucas and Nathan had pulled them apart, and Rachel and Haley were trying to get out of their grasps.

Taylor realized that Nathan was the one holding Haley she leaned over to whisper into Peyton's ear "We need to get Haley away from Nathan and Lucas and out of here."

"I agree, I'll have these two walk her and Brooke out." Peyton said referring to the two security guards.

Haley realized that it was Nathan who was holding her, she felt safe but then all the hurt that she felt came back. "Let me go." She said.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Let me go now!" Haley said icily.

Nathan let her go but Lucas still held onto Rachel.

"Come on Hales lets go." Peyton said.

Haley calmed down and walked away with the two security guards and Peyton. She heard Nathan and Lucas calling her but she didn't turn around.

"Hales!" Lucas and Nathan said in unison, as Nathan tried to follow but was stopped by Taylor.

Lucas had let Rachel go and she sat back down nursing her wounds.

"Don't try to be there for her after all these years not now." Taylor said.

"Taylor I'm her best friend why can't I be there for her?" Lucas asked with sadness.

Taylor scoffs "Where were you when she needed you? Why didn't you call to find out how she was?" she asked.

"It's a two way street, she could've called too." Nathan said.

Taylor laughs "Right let's blame her now. Let me explain something she loved you both and leaving was hard, but she felt it was the right thing to do. And when she needed her best friend where were you? You were taking care of your brother and forgot all about your best friend." Taylor said.

Nathan and Lucas felt bad but in different ways.

"What did you mean when you said she felt that leaving was the right thing to do?" Nathan asked.

Taylor sighed and ran her fingers through her hair "I've said too much, but I will say she has regretted leaving both times Nate. She cried many nights because she missed you two. Even though she and I weren't on speaking terms for a while, I was glad that she contacted me that night she came to talk to you two, but instead your girlfriend talked to her, she was so hurt that she cried that night. But now she's better and she's ok. So why don't you do her a favor and stay away." Taylor said leaving Nathan and Lucas shocked.

Nathan needed to think about things "I'll see you back at the apartment." Nathan told Lucas and left not paying attention to his girlfriend who was calling him.

He ended up at the table where Haley first tutored him. He sat down and just let his mind drift.

_**Flashback**_

_Nathan and Haley are studying, when Haley takes out cracker jacks and opens it. Nathan grabs the box and takes out the prize. He is praying and wishing for a cheat sheet._

"_Please be a cheat sheet, please be a cheat sheet." Nathan said opening the prize only to receive a bracelet. He looked up at Haley and smiled._

"_Give me your wrist!" Nathan said.  
_

"_What?" _

"_Give it here." Nathan said._

_She sighs and stretches her hand out; he puts the bracelet on her. She looks at him and then at the bracelet._

"_Nathan you didn't have to give me this." Haley said._

"_I wanted too. Don't say I never gave you anything." Nathan said smirking._

"_Fine, now let's get back to the wonderful world of math's." Haley said holding up her textbook._

_**End of flashback**_

Nathan was smiling to himself and remembered that day as Peyton walked up.

"You know people would think that you have gone nuts sitting here smiling to yourself." Peyton said sitting down.

"Why didn't you and Brooke tell us that you have spoken to her and that she was coming back?" Nathan asked softly.

"Honestly, I felt, actually we felt that you both didn't deserve to know, and Haley didn't know she was coming back here." Peyton said.

Nathan was now looking at his friend "Peyton can I ask you something?" he asked.

Peyton sighs "You want to know if Natalia's yours right?" she asked.

"Yea, I mean her eyes are the same color as mine and so is her hair." Nathan said.

Peyton sighed and stood up "Nate, it's not my place, but if you want to know talk to Haley." She said and walked away.

**That was part 2, part 3 should be up soon as I type it out. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	7. Reunions Part 3

AN: I am so sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, I have been so busy with work and school that I don't get a chance to update

**AN: I am so sorry I haven't updated this story or any of my stories in a while, I have been so busy with work and school that I don't get a chance to update. All I have to say about Nanny Carrie is I am glad that she is gone, but I must say that I wish that Haley got to kick Carrie's ass.**

**Chapter 7- Reunions part 3**

"Hales, are you here?" Taylor shouted as she closed the door.

"We're in here Tay." Brooke said from the room.

Taylor walked into the bedroom and saw her sister crying it broke her heart to see her cry. She sat down on the next side of Haley and leaned her head on her shoulder while rubbing her arm.

"Hales are you ok?" Taylor asked.

Finally Haley started talking "No, I'm not I'm hurt by the two people that mean the world to me." Haley said.

After venting for a while Haley finally fell asleep Brooke and Taylor used their strength to lift Haley on her bed and put the cover over her.

They went to the kitchen when Taylor remembered she hadn't seen Natalia. "Hey Brooke where's Nat?" she asked.

"Oh, I bribed Mouth to take her out for ice cream so she wouldn't see her mom crying." Brooke said.

"Oh, ok wait, who's Mouth?" Taylor asked.

Brooke laughed "Oh sorry he's a friend of ours."

"Oh, oh wait he's the cute geeky one right?" Taylor asked.

"Yea that would be him." Brooke said.

Mouth was just bringing Natalia back when he saw Peyton heading up to the apartment he decided to call her.

"Peyton!"

She turned and saw Mouth and Natalia running towards her.

She laughed at how Mouth was trying to catch up with Natalia and also catch his breath "Hey, Nat, and Mouth." Peyton said.

"Hi aunt Peyton." Natalia said giving her a hug.

Mouth finally caught up to Natalia and was now bending over trying to catch his breath. "Hey Peyton." Mouth said.

Peyton laughed "Hey Mouth. She's a handful isn't she?"

Feeling better Mouth stood up and said "Yes, she is and trust me the sugar from the ice cream made her extra hyper and energetic."

Peyton laughed a little louder this time causing Brooke and Taylor to get up and go to the front door to see who was outside.

Peyton calmed down from laughing and asked "So how'd you get the babysitting job?"

"Well Brooke persuaded me, and I knew that Haley wouldn't want Nat to see her crying." Mouth said, whispering the last part.

"What you got in the bag Nat?" Peyton asked noticing a bag in the little girl's hand.

"It's ice cream for my mom." Natalia said just as the door opened.

"Hey could you all keep it down and come inside." Brooke said whispering, while she and Taylor moved out of the way to let them in.

When they were all inside they headed into the kitchen. Peyton took the bag from Natalia and put it in the freezer.

"Aunty Brooke, why are you whispering?" Natalia asked whispering.

Brooke smiled at her god-daughter and said "Your mom's sleeping."

"Oh, ok. I'll be quiet then. Aunty Tay can I watch TV?" Natalia asked giving her aunty puppy dog eyes.

Taylor couldn't resist "Sure but when I say bedtime then TV time is over ok."

"Ok." Natalia said as she ran into the living room and turns on the TV to the Disney Channel and Hannah Montana was on.

Mouth had left and Taylor, Brooke and Peyton were talking about what happened earlier.

"I've never seen Haley so mad. But I can't believe that Rachel said those things to a five year old." Brooke said.

"I don't know what she said, but she surely pissed Haley off, I've never seen Haley like that." Peyton said.

Taylor smiled "I taught her that, I got fed up of her crying so much, so I told her that she needed to worry about herself and her daughter and she needed to be strong for both of them."

"I cant believe Luke and Nate. Why didn't they check on her? I mean if they really loved her they would put the hurt aside and see how she is doing." Brooke said.

Peyton sighed she was trying to figure out if she should tell them about her conversation with Nate or not.

Brooke noticed when Peyton had sighed and figured she had something on her mind. "P. Sawyer what's up?" she asked.

"I talked to Nate. He asked about Natalia." Peyton said.

Taylor who was drinking tea nearly dropped her cup and Brooke nearly spit out her water. They both looked at Peyton. Taylor was the first to speak.

"What did he say?" Taylor asked.

"Well he asked me if he could ask me something, and I figured he wanted to know about Natalia. So I asked him if he wanted to know if Natalia was his, and I told him it was not my place and that he should talk to Haley." Peyton said.

Taylor and Brooke both sighed with relief "I agree that they should talk." Brooke said.

"Me too, this has been going on too long now and even though he hurt her and she left they belong together. And besides their still married anyway." Taylor said regretting saying the last part.

Brooke and Peyton spit out their drinks and look at Taylor "What!" they both exclaimed in unison.

But before Taylor could say anything Haley walked into the kitchen.

"Hey guys."

"Hey sis. Did you rest well?" Taylor asked.

"Yea, surprisingly I did. Thanks guys for taking care of me and Natalia." Haley said hugging each of them.

"No problem tutor-mom." Brooke said.

"I'm going to put Nat to bed, she fell asleep on the couch." Haley said, walking out to get her daughter.

Brooke and Peyton waited till Haley was out of earshot and looked at Taylor.

"What are you talking about? I thought she signed the papers?" Brooke asked while whispering.

Taylor sighs "This stays between the three of us got it." Taylor said.

Brooke and Peyton both nodded.

"Apparently when Haley was on tour Dan paid her a visit with some divorce papers telling her that, that's what Nathan wanted. She didn't believe him so she opened it and saw Nathan's signature. She felt like her heart was ripped out so she signed the papers." Taylor said.

"Wait she was willing to let him go that easy?" Brooke asked.

Taylor shook her head "No, she didn't sign her name she signed it I Love You and put the paper back in the envelope. So Dan just figured she signed the papers and just as he reached back to Tree Hill he took it to the lawyer, and told Nathan that she signed it and it was taken care of. Then you know she came back he shut her out then they had that one night when they made love which resulted in the creation of Natalia, she decided to tell him even though she knew he was still mad but she felt he needed to know." Taylor said.

"So she waited for him to come home, but Dan got to her first because he saw her coming out of the doctor's office and I guess he put two and two together. So he went to see her and was trying to pay her to keep the baby a secret and that she must leave Tree hill never looking back. That she mustn't tell Nathan because he doesn't need anything to distract him from his goals and dreams. So she told him to keep his money she wasn't going to take it. So she packed up and left never looking back." Taylor said.

"Wow." Peyton and Brooke said in unison.

"So she gave up her first love and her happiness so that Nathan could be happy and play basketball and follow his dreams?" Brooke asked.

"Yep." Taylor said.

"Wow, she really does love him. That's a huge sacrifice to make." Peyton said.

Brooke and Peyton were pissed that Dan did something so hurtful and spiteful.

"So Nathan doesn't know that he's still married then?" Peyton asked.

"No. At least Hales doesn't think so." Taylor said.

Brooke gasped causing Taylor and Peyton to look at her. "I just got the most brilliant idea ever."

"What?" Taylor and Peyton asked in unison.

"We're going to get Naley back together." Brooke said.

"No way, Haley would kill us and it might backfire." Peyton said.

"I agree." Taylor said.

"Ok, P. Sawyer yes to the first thing and no to the second thing, it would not backfire." Brooke said.

"How do you know?" Taylor asked.

"I have the perfect bait, we are going to use Nat." Brooke said.

"No way we are not putting my niece in the middle of this." Taylor said.

"Come on, it will work and besides she's already in the middle of it." Brooke said.

Taylor and Peyton both sighed and agreed to help with operation Naley as Brooke put it.

Meanwhile, Haley was in the room trying to get Natalia to go to sleep. She sang every soothing song but she wouldn't go to sleep.

Haley sighed and looked at her daughter who looked so much like her father. "Nat, why don't you go to sleep?" she asked.

Natalia sat up and started crying "I want to see daddy, I want us to be a family together."

"Nat you know that cant be." Haley said sadly, it hurt her to see her daughter hurt.

"Yes we can, you just don't want to make things work. I hate you mommy." Natalia said running to the bathroom and locked the door.

The tears came flowing down Haley's face, she knew her daughter was hurt and upset and she didn't mean the things she said but it still hurt.

She knocked on the bathroom door "Nat, open up."

"Go away." Natalia shouted.

Haley sighed and walked out of the room and into the living room.

Taylor, Brooke and Peyton noticed Haley and saw her crying. Brooke and Peyton were getting ready to leave but wanted to see if their friend was ok.

Taylor sat down next to her sister and held her as she began crying uncontrollably.

"Haley what's wrong?" Brooke asked softly.

She looks up at her sister and friends "Nat wants to see him; she wants us to be a family." Haley said.

Brooke, Peyton and Taylor all gasped.

"She told me she hates me, but I know she's hurting, what am I supposed to do?" Haley asked.

"Maybe you should talk to him and let them meet." Peyton said.

Brooke and Taylor said in unison "I agree."

"We will be behind you no matter what." They all said.

"Thanks guys, you all are the best." Haley said.

"We're going to head out, we'll see you tomorrow tutor-girl." Brooke said giving Haley a hug.

Peyton hugged her as well and they got up to leave.

"Tay, you staying here or you need a ride?" Brooke asked.

"Nah, I'll stay here." Taylor said.

"No, Tay it's ok you don't have to stay I'll be fine." Haley said reassuring her sister and her friends.

Taylor and Haley got up and hugged "Call me if you need anything." Taylor said.

Haley walked them to the door, just as Brooke opened the door they were face to face with Nathan.

He noticed Haley was crying and figured that maybe he should come back.

"Uh, we are going to go, call us if you need to talk ok." Brooke said.

Haley nodded, Nathan was about to leave too when he heard Haley "Wait, Nathan don't leave come in."

Nathan entered the apartment and sat down, memories of him and Haley came flooding back. "Um, I need to know something, is she mine?" he asked.

Haley sighed and the tears started to fall again she looked at him and said "Yes, she is yours. I'm sorry Nathan I wanted to tell you, I was going to tell you."

Nathan scoffs "When were you going to tell me Haley? I mean was I ever going to find out?" he asks.

"Eventually when I was ready, and when I could face you." Haley said.

"So when you said that you were going to tell me, were you going to do it at the game when you came to see us and Rachel talked to you?" Nathan asked.

Haley sighs "The first time I was going to tell you was the first time I found out, but something happened and I didn't tell you anymore, and I left. Then that day Rachel talked to me was the day I was going to tell you, but she said some hurtful things so I left."

Nathan sighed and looked at Haley it broke his heart to see she was hurting and had to take care of a child, their child all by herself. "Can I meet her?" he asked.

Haley smiled "Yea, sure you can, um she's mad at me right now so just go into the bedroom and knock on the bathroom door." Haley said sadly.

Seeing the hurt in Haley's eyes he asked "Why is she mad with you?"

"She wanted or wants to see you, she wants us to be together as a family. I told her it wouldn't work, but she told me that it would that I just didn't want it to work. Then she told me she hates me, which I don't blame her for but it just hurts." Haley said as she started crying again.

Nathan was hesitant but he got up and pulled Haley into a hug, he felt her tense up and then relaxes as she cried.

"I don't think she means it, does she know what happens?" Nathan asked.

Haley pulled away and looked at him "Yea, I told her everything." Haley said.

"I'll talk to her." Nathan said heading to the bathroom.

Nathan knocked on the bathroom door, he didn't know how Natalia would take to him and he didn't know how he was going to react which made him nervous.

"Go away mom, I don't want to talk to you." Natalia said.

"It's not your mom, it's Nathan, can we talk?" Nathan asked.

Natalia unlocks the bathroom door and opens it, she comes out of the bathroom. "Where's my mom?" she asked.

"She's in the living room; she's really hurt by what you said you know." Nathan said sitting down on Haley's bed.

Natalia sits down next to him with help from Nathan. "I didn't mean it, it's just, I've always dreamed of having my mom and dad tuck me in at night, and its been great having my mom tuck me in, but when I saw you tonight I guess it brought back the memories."

"Does your mom ever talk about me or anybody else or even of Tree Hill?" Nathan asked.

"Yep, she talks about you and Uncle Luke a lot. Um, I know about all of her friends, she's told me about Whitey, and she's told me about Grandma Deb and how she's nice." Natalia said.

Nathan sighed "Does she ever talk about Grandpa Dan?" he asked.

"Yea, but I don't want to talk about it." Natalia said angrily.

"Ok, we won't. Can I ask you something else?" Nathan asked.

"Yea, sure." Natalia said.

"What did your mom say about me? And how did you guys manage? I mean how did she still have time to take care of you, be on tour and go to school?" Nathan asked.

Natalia sighed "She's probably going to get mad at me for telling you, but maybe its time you know how we've been. Um, well she told me how you all started and she told me that you are her true love and she still loves you always will even if you guys aren't together. She told me that she would love you no matter what "Always and Forever" and that would never change. Natalia said.

Nathan couldn't help but smile "She told you about 'Always and Forever'?" he asked.

"Yea she told me that my daddy always told her that and she said it to me. As for how we've been we've managed I mean grandma and grandpa have helped mom out, although sometimes she tries to refuse it. And as for the tour and school thing, she put me first above everything else and dropped out of school. she stayed on tour since that paid some good money and ended up landing a contract, you and I are number one and music's number two." Natalia said.

Nathan couldn't believe Haley dropped out of school, he thought she would finish school. He was brought out of his thoughts by Natalia.

"I want to show you something." Natalia said getting up and going into her suitcase. She pulls out the picture and walks back over to Nathan and hands him the picture. "These are one of the many pictures she has of you two. She doesn't know I bought it."

Nathan smirked as he remembered that day of when that picture was taken. He came out of his thoughts and looked at the little girl in front of him; she looked like him with some of her mom's features, smarts, attitude and feistiness. He realized he wanted to get to know his daughter.

"I tell you what, if you promise to apologize to your mom I'll take you to the fair tomorrow if it's alright with your mom because I would really like to get to know you." Nathan said.

Natalia hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Ok I promise I'm going now." She said as she ran out of the room.

Nathan's heart melted at the gesture Natalia gave him, only one other person had that effect on him and that was her mom. He got up and put the photo back in Natalia's bag.

Natalia hugged her mom and looked up at her and said "I'm sorry mommy, I don't hate you, I love you I was just sad and mad."

Haley smiled "It's ok Nat, I understand."

Natalia hugged her mom again.

Nathan came out of the bedroom and stopped when he saw Haley and Natalia hugging; it made him smile to see how much Haley loved their daughter. He felt bad about not being there and for missing out on so much. He decided he was going to put the past behind him and be there for them and hopefully they would be a family.

"Hales I'm going to go ok." Nathan said.

"Yea, ok." Haley said standing up with Natalia in her arms.

"Wait daddy can you tuck me in please?" Natalia asked reaching out for Nathan to take her.

He took her and looked at Haley to make sure that it was ok. She nodded and he went to tuck Natalia in.

"You know your just like your mom, using puppy dog eyes that I cant resist." Nathan said pulling the cover over Natalia.

Yawning "Well she taught me well then, because it worked. Goodnight daddy, I love you 'Always and Forever.'" Natalia said as she fell asleep.

Nathan smiled and kissed Natalia on the forehead. He walked out of the room and into the living room.

"She's amazing, she reminds me a lot of you. Thanks Hales." Nathan said.

Haley smiled she was happy he called her Hales "Why are thanking me?" she asked.

"For letting me meet her, oh and if its ok with you can I take her to the fair tomorrow? I kinda promised her." Nathan said.

"Yea, sure that's no problem." Haley said getting up and heading to the door to let him out.

Stepping outside "I'll call you to let you know when I'm leaving to pick her up ok." Nathan said.

"Ok, that's fine, see you." Haley said.

"See you." Nathan said walking away to his car.

Haley closed the door and leaned on it and sighed. She hoped that even if her and Nathan couldn't be together they could still be friends. She turned off the lights and went to bed.

Before Haley went to sleep she looked over at her daughter and couldn't help but smile, she had to agree with Nathan and how Natalia was just like her, but she was also like him the looked alike she smirked and smiled like him. She noticed that Mr. Waffles had fallen out of Natalia's hand onto the floor; she got up and picked it up placing it back on the bed. She went back to bed with thoughts of Nathan on her mind.

**There you go the newest update, you found out why Haley left back then. Nathan wont find out for a while. Please review.**


	8. Bonding

I want to thank all of you that reviewed the last chapter

**I want to thank all of you that reviewed the last chapter. Here is another chapter, please keep the reviews coming. Thanks.**

**I want to also thank Shelley for pointing out the point she made, I didn't realize that until you said it. Thanks for showing me that; I will keep that in mind for the future chapters.**

**Chapter 8- Bonding**

The next morning Haley awoke to some noise she heard. She sat up and noticed her daughter trying to get into the big suitcases. She smiled at how her daughter attempted to get the suitcase on the ground, she decided to get up and help her.

"Honey let mommy help you, what do you want out of here?" Haley asked.

"I wanted to wear my jeans with my princess tee." Natalia said as there was a knock at the door.

"Ok, can you open the door for me as I get out your clothes?" Haley asked, while looking in the suitcase.

Natalia ran out of the room and opened the apartment door.

"Morning aunty Brooke come in, close the door please!" Natalia said, and ran back into the room.

Brooke closed the door and went into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee, then went into the bedroom.

"Morning tutor-mom, why is my god-child super excited? She didn't even wait until I got inside all she did was tell me to close the door." Brooke said feigning hurt.

Haley laughed "Oh, Nates taking her to the fair today." She said.

"OMG! Seriously so I guess he wants to spend time with her and get to know her huh?" Brooke asked.

"Well they talked last night so I guess he wants to get to know her some more and spend time with her." Haley said.

"Well that's good, it's about time." Brooke said.

Haley hits Brooke with a shirt "Shut up." She said as she laughed.

"Oh, I put on some coffee." Brooke said.

"Aw, thanks tigger you are the best do you know that?" Haley asked as she picked up stuff and moved the suitcases, as she moved Natalia's suitcase the picture had fallen out a little, and she took it out, she was lost in the picture for a moment but was brought back by Brooke's voice.

"Yea, I know I am the best. Hales are you ok?" Brooke asked getting up when she noticed her friend was now in her own world.

Haley was brought out of her thoughts by Brooke who was now standing next to her and noticed the photo in her hand. "Yea, I'm ok I didn't know that she brought this." Haley said.

"This was taken at my house, I remember that day. Do you think that she showed him this?" Brooke asked.

"Probably, I don't know though." Haley said.

Natalia ran out of the bathroom "Mom, I'm ready to take a bath."

"Honey why are you bathing already?" Haley asked.

"Mom, I'm going out and I want to be ready for when dad gets here." Natalia said.

Haley smiles "Ok, honey, I have some stuff to do so I'm going to let aunty Brooke bathe you and help you get ready ok." Haley said.

Natalia grabs Brooke's hand "Come on Aunty Brooke chop-chop, I've got things to do and people to see." Natalia said causing Haley and Brooke to laugh.

Haley went into the kitchen and poured herself some coffee, as she started to make breakfast.

She heard a knock at the door and went to open it.

"Morning Hales, Ooh I came at the right time, I smell pancakes and bacon." Peyton said.

Haley laughed "Hey Peyt, come on in and yes you came at the right time, I'm almost done." Haley said as she closed the door.

Natalia came running into the kitchen with Brooke following behind. "Morning Aunty Peyton, mommy what's for breakfast?" Natalia asked.

"Pancakes and bacon." Haley said.

"Cool, Aunty Brooke can you get me some orange juice please?" Natalia asked.

"Sure thing sweetie." Brooke said.

They had finished eating breakfast Haley and Peyton were cleaning the table.

"Thanks for breakfast mommy; I'm going to go brush my teeth now." Natalia said getting off the chair and running into the bathroom.

"Your welcome honey, but someone has to help you." Haley shouted. "Brooke can you go help her please?" Haley asked.

Brooke closed the magazine she was looking at and said "Fine, I'll go. But why couldn't Peyton or you do it?" she asked whining.

"Well we are both washing dishes. But if you want one of us can go help Natalia and you could take our place." Haley said.

Before they knew it Brooke had already ran out of the kitchen to go help Natalia. Peyton and Haley laughed at Brooke and how she quickly got out of there to avoid having to wash dishes.

Natalia was dressed and waiting patiently for her dad. Haley laughed at her daughter; they were all sitting down watching TV when there was a knock at the door. Natalia quickly got up and ran to open the door with Haley following behind her. When she opened the door her smile faded when she saw who it was.

Natalia sighed and said "Oh, its you." she said as she went to sit back down.

Haley laughed and stepped aside to allow Lucas to enter "Come on in Luke." She said.

"Did I do her something?" Lucas asked a little hurt.

This caused Haley, Brooke and Peyton to laugh and Brooke said "Its not you Broody, she thought you were someone else."

"Oh, um ok." Lucas said.

Haley was still laughing as she was closing the door when she noticed Nathan walking up the stairs towards the apartment.

"What's so funny?" Nathan asked.

When Natalia heard her dad she quickly jumped up and ran to him almost causing him to fall.

"Finally, lets go now." Natalia said pulling her dad out the door. "Bye mom, aunt Peyton, Aunty Brooke and Uncle Lucas."

They all said bye and Haley closed the door.

They all hung out for a while and the others left leaving Haley alone, so she decided to read and write some new songs.

There was a knock at the door, so Haley put her stuff down and went to answer the door, only to find Chris standing on her doorstep. She didn't know why he was there, but she let him come in.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked folding her arms across her chest.

"I wanted to see my lady." Chris said.

"Whatever, you saw me now you can leave." Haley said sighing and walking towards the door.

Chris got up and walked towards Haley "What is wrong with you? You got company so you trying to get rid of me?" he asked angrily.

Haley was getting scared "No, it's just me. I just want to be alone." She said.

"Well we can be alone together. I just want to hang with you Haley." Chris said as he took a step towards her causing her to be trapped between him and the wall.

"You need to leave right now." Haley said trying to hide the fact that she was scared.

Chris leaned down and started to kiss her, moving down her neck as he did so he said "Hales you know you want me to stay."

Haley didn't want him kissing or touching her she started to cry.

Chris started to feel her up pushing her skirt up as he kissed her.

Haley had, had enough she found all her strength she had and pushed him off of her and opened the door and pushed him out closing the door behind him and locking it. She sank down to the ground with her back on the door, and started to cry uncontrollably.

**There is the next chapter review and let me know what you thought. Where the heart is, moving on, the hitcher and the ninth chapter of this story will be updated on Wednesday hopefully.**

**Review please.**


	9. Authors Note

**AN: I know it's been a while since I have updated this and my other stories. I have been busy at work and with school, and I just got the Twilight series and I have been reading that. I am on New Moon right now and it is getting so good that I can't put the book down. I will try and get all of the next chapters of this story and my other stories written and typed up so that I can post them as soon as possible.**

**I am sorry to all of my readers of this story and my other story, I promise I will try and update soon. Its just Stephenie Meyer is an amazing writer and the Twilight series is amazing.**

**Thank you to all of you that are or have been sticking with me and my stories, and I promise as soon as I get a chance and I can tear myself away from reading New Moon I will update.**

**Nay**


	10. Old Flames Never Die

**Chapter 9- Old flames never die**

Brooke and Peyton decided to go back to the apartment to hang out with Haley and Natalia when she got back.

They walked up to the door and Peyton knocked on it. "She'll probably think we had nothing better to do." She said in a whisper.

"Technically we don't." Brooke whispered back.

Haley heard the knock and thought that it was Chris coming back, so she said "Go away Chris I called the police, so leave me alone!"

Brooke and Peyton looked at each other and figured something had happened. "Hales, honey it's Brooke and Peyton let us in." she said.

Haley got up and opened the door to see her two best friends standing there. They walked in and Haley closed the door behind them locking it.

"Haley what's wrong? What happened?" Brooke asked noticing that her friend had been crying.

"Yea, why did you think that we were Chris? What did he do?" Peyton asked.

Haley started to cry again and Peyton and Brooke got up and sat next to her and tried to calm her down. "He…tried…to…force (sniffles) himself on me. I told him I wanted to be alone and he started to kiss me and touch me and he started to push my skirt up and I pushed him off and pushed him out the door." She said.

Peyton and Brooke were pissed off, they did their best to calm Haley down, when they finally got her to calm down, she got up to go to the bathroom.

"When I see him he is going to pay." Peyton said whispering.

"Oh, don't worry, he better hope I don't get to him first or even Lucas or Nathan." Brooke said half whispering.

Brooke and Peyton were still talking when there was a knock at the door. Brooke got up to get it, when she opened it Nathan and Natalia walked in and Brooke couldn't help but laugh, causing Peyton to laugh and Haley to come out to see what was going on.

When she came out she couldn't help but laugh. Nathan was trying hard to carry all the stuff they had won at the fair. He finally put them down and sighed, sitting down at the same time.

"I love how you guys find this so funny." Nathan said as he sighed.

"Oh, yeah that was pretty funny." Brooke said.

Natalia ran up to her mom and grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit on the couch and sat on her lap.

Haley was trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall and asked "Did you have fun at the fair today baby?"

Natalia's eyes lit up "Yea, dad won me all of those stuff and we went on the rides and ate lots of food." She said excitedly.

"I'm glad you had fun. Did you have any sugar?" Haley asked.

Nathan noticed that something was wrong with Haley he looked at Brooke and Peyton to find out what was wrong. They both figured that Nathan and Haley should talk.

In a sweet voice "Well I did have cotton candy but just a little." Natalia said as she smiled, and at the same time Peyton stood up.

"Come on Nat, we are going to go to aunty Brooke's house where you can tell us all about your day and keep aunty Brooke up all night." Peyton said laughing as Brooke hit her.

Natalia hugged and kissed her mom and did the same to Nathan but before she pulled away she whispered in his ear. "Take care of mommy."

Brooke, Peyton and Natalia all left and Haley closed and locked the door behind them and went to the pile of stuff that Nathan brought in and started to pick them up so she could put them in the room.

"Hales..." Nathan said trying to get Haley to talk to him.

"I've got to put this stuff up so that there isn't a big clutter in the living room. So I'm going to put these up but I've got to try and grab all of these." Haley said rambling.

He stood up and stood behind her and grabbed her shoulders "Hales, talk to me." Nathan said softly.

Haley couldn't hold it in so she began to cry again. Nathan pulled her close and she turned so that they were now hugging and wrapped her arms around his waist and sat down pulling her with him. "He tried to force himself on me." She said.

Nathan pulled her closer as he got angry and said "Chris?"

Haley nodded and her cries became uncontrollable that Nathan had to hold her tighter.

He was pissed and thought about ways he was going to make Chris pay. Haley had stopped crying and had fallen asleep in Nathan's arms, he lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom and laid her down putting the blanket on her.

He wrote her a note telling her he would be back and headed out of the apartment. As he headed out the door he pulled his cell phone out and dialed his brother's number.

He started the car and headed to his destination as he waited for his brother to pick up, he got voicemail and decided to leave a message.

"Hey Luke it's me, I'm heading over to the hotel where Chris is staying, he tried to force himself on Haley and I'm going to talk to him." Nathan said and then hung up.

Lucas and Brooke were watching Hannah Montana with Natalia when there was a knock at the door. Brooke got up to answer it and was face to face with Peyton and Jake. She let them in and closed the door and sat back down next to Lucas, while Jake and Peyton sat on the other couch.

"Hey Luke have you seen Nathan, because Rachel came by earlier looking for him." Jake said.

"No, I haven't seen him since earlier." Lucas said wondering where his brother could be.

Brooke spoke up but it was directed more to Peyton "Do you think Naley reconciled?" Brooke asked.

"Wait you girls saw Nathan?" Jake asked.

"Yea, when he came to drop Nat back to the apartment." Peyton said.

Lucas took his cell phone out and noticed he had a missed call and a new voice message; he began to listen to the message.

"Shit!" Lucas said.

"What?" Brooke, Peyton and Jake asked.

"Nathan's about to do something stupid, I got to go." Lucas said getting up and grabbing his coat.

Brooke was now worried "What's going on Broody?" she asked.

"Nathan's going to see Chris." Lucas said.

"Oh my god!" Peyton and Brooke exclaimed in unison.

"Wait what's going on?" Jake asked.

"Come with me I will need some help, and I will explain on the way." Lucas said.

They headed out and on the way Lucas explained to Jake what he knew.

**Meanwhile…**

Nathan walked up to the front desk and asked the girl at the front desk what room Chris was in.

"Well I'm not supposed to give out that information, but I think you are hot and I'll make an exception." She said.

"He's in room 1632." She said.

"Thanks." Nathan walked off and caught the elevator up and to the 16th floor. As soon as he got there he immediately got off and looked at the sign and headed in the direction of 1632.

When he got there the door opened and a blonde was walking out. She eyed Nathan and smiled at him. Chris walked to the door hoping to watch the girl walk away, when he noticed Nathan standing in front of him.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Nathan Scott. If you're looking for Haley she isn't here, I sure do miss her though her body pressed up against mine at night sure feels good." Chris said smiling.

Nathan couldn't control his anger he balled his fist and he punched Chris in the jaw sending Chris to the ground. Nathan walked in and closed the door. Chris was now scared.

Jake and Lucas had arrived at the hotel and asked for Chris's room number, the same girl that told Nathan gave them Chris's room number. They immediately took off running and headed upstairs.

Haley was sleeping peacefully when she was awoken by someone banging on her door. She quickly got up and went to answer the door. When she opened it she was face to face with her best friends. She saw the worry on their faces and wondered what was going on.

"Where is Nat is she ok?" Haley asked worriedly.

"She's with your mom and she's fine. It's Nathan." Brooke said.

"What about him?" Haley asked as she felt lightheaded thinking that something had happened to Nathan.

"He's gone to see Chris." Peyton said.

"Oh no we've got to go there now!" Haley said grabbing her keys, jacket, and purse and headed out the door with Brooke and Peyton behind her.

Lucas and Jake got off the elevator and headed towards Chris's room, they knocked on the door and when it opened they saw a very pissed off Nathan and a hurt Chris on the floor.

"Good now that you guys are here you can help me by getting him out of here." Chris said.

Nathan was about to lunge at Chris when he was held back by Jake and Lucas.

"Let me go! Let me finish him off." Nathan said angrily.

"No, Nate now calm down and then we will let you go, but you have got to calm down first because we don't want you killing him." Lucas said.

"I don't know if I can promise I will be calm Luke he hurt Haley and I am going to make him pay." Nathan said.

Lucas immediately thought of his best friend and let his brother go. He lunged at Chris and began punching him.

Jake who was still holding on to Nathan was trying to figure out how he was going to stop Lucas and keep Nathan from attacking Chris.

"Nate, I need you to stay calm while I try to stop Lucas." Jake said sternly.

Jake slowly let Nathan go and walked over to Lucas and Chris and pulled Lucas off of Chris.

"Jake let me go." Lucas yelled.

"No you know this isn't right and Haley wouldn't want you two to get into trouble." Jake said.

Both Nathan and Lucas thought about what Jake said and agreed that he was right. As Nathan's guard was down Chris took that opportunity to punch him, hurting his fist in the process.

**Meanwhile in the car…**

"Tigger, I love you but can you drive any faster?" Haley asked.

"I'm trying tutor-girl, oh we're here." Brooke said as she parked and they all got out of the car.

They all ran inside the hotel and headed straight for the elevator. When the doors opened Gina walked out and was almost knocked down by Haley, Brooke and Peyton who ran into the elevator.

"Hey what's going on?" Gina asked as she got back in the elevator just as the doors were closing.

"Chris came to see me tonight and tried to force himself on me, so when Nathan came to drop Nat off, he noticed my mood and so Brooke and Peyton took Nat and I told Nathan everything, he held me as I cried and I guess I fell asleep, because the next thing I know these two are knocking on my door and told me that Nathan came here, so here I am, going to make sure that Nathan nor Lucas kills Chris." Haley said as they got off on the 16th floor.

**In the hotel room…**

"You really shouldn't have done that." Nathan said as he began his attack again on Chris with Lucas's help who was holding Chris.

The girls finally made it to Chris's door and Haley bammed on the door.

Jake looked at the door and walked towards it. He slowly opened the door, but was soon pushed out of the way when Haley, Brooke, Peyton and Gina came in.

"Oh god." Haley said quietly as she saw Nathan and Lucas beating the crap out of Chris.

"Stop!" she said softly as tears fell down her face.

When they didn't stop she said it more forcefully. "Stop!"

Both Nathan and Lucas stopped and turned to see Haley standing there.

"Hales…" Lucas said but was cut off by Haley.

"Don't, you two need to get out now." Haley said.

"But Haley…" Nathan started to say but was also cut off by Haley.

"I said get out, now!" Haley said.

"Unbelievable." Nathan said as he walked out with Lucas and the others following behind.

Haley went into the bathroom and got the first aid kit that the hotel had in there and went back into the room to tend to Chris.

"Thanks for cleaning me up baby, and thanks for getting rid of them. I thought I was going to die." Chris said as he sat up on the bed.

"I didn't do it for you." Haley said.

"Oh it figures." Chris said scoffing.

"Let's make a deal, you don't press charges against Lucas and Nathan and we will be even for me not letting them beat you to death." Haley said.

"So who am I supposed to blame it on?" Chris asked.

"I don't know think of something, say you got in a bar fight or one of your whore's who you are sleeping with husband found out about you two and went nuts on you. Just think of something. Haley said.

"Fine, I'll think of something, but I want something in return from you." Chris said as he looked her up and down.

Haley looked at him disgustedly "Don't even think about it, it's not going to happen and if you try anything I will have Nathan and Lucas back here so fast to finish off what they started ." she said as she grabbed her stuff and left.

When she got off the elevator she noticed that Brooke and Peyton were still there.

"Hey what are you guys still doing here?" Haley asked.

"We figured we would wait, I mean we are your ride." Peyton said.

"So is he going to press charges?" Brooke asked.

"No, he's not at least I hope not." Haley said as they left the hotel.

Haley called her mom to tell her to keep Natalia for the night; after she said her good night to Natalia she hung up the phone and sighed.

"Hey Brooke can you drop me off at Nathan's place?" Haley asked.

"Sure, I can do that." Brooke said as she headed to Nathan's.

Brooke pulled up to Nathan's and Haley got out.

"You don't have to wait." Haley said as she walked towards the door.

Brooke drove off and headed to her house.

"Do you think that Naley will get together tonight?" Brooke asked Peyton.

"I don't know, their might be a lot of arguing." Peyton said.

Haley slowly walked up to the door and took a deep breath before she lifted her hand to knock on the door.

Haley was so mad, but grateful to Lucas and Nathan. They had no right to butt into her life though, they didn't care before why do they care now. Haley thought to herself as she waited for someone to open the door.

Jake heard the knock and thought that Lucas or Nathan would get the door but he realized they probably wouldn't have heard it. He got up and opened the door.

"Hi Haley." Jake said as he saw who it was at the door.

"Hey Jake, is Nathan here?" Haley asked angrily.

Jake gulped he knew that Nathan and Lucas were in trouble. He moved out of the way and let her in.

"Just follow the rap music and knock on the door or just go in, he probably won't hear you knock." Jake said.

"Ok, thanks Jake." Haley said as she headed upstairs.

As she was reaching the top of the stairs Lucas had just come out of his room.

"Hey Hales." Lucas said.

"Lucas!" Haley said through gritted teeth.

"Hales about earlier you know we were only looking out for you." Lucas said.

"Don't you think it's a little late to be looking out for me, I mean where were you guys when I needed you to be there for me all those years ago?" Haley yelled.

Jake knew that things were going to get intense so he decided that he would go see Peyton.

"Hales…" but he was cut off by Haley.

"No you don't get to call me that, and this is your brother's night to get yelled at, I will yell at you tomorrow." Haley said as she headed to Nathan's bedroom.

Lucas couldn't believe it, but he knew he had hurt her, he knew he had to do everything he could to gain her trust and friendship back.

Haley stood outside of Nathan's door and couldn't help but smile at a memory she had of a similar moment.

**Flashback**

_Haley was standing outside of her boyfriend's door and rolled her eyes when she heard his rap music blasting. She opened the door and closed it behind her; she walked over to the stereo and turned it off._

"_Hey I was listening to that." Nathan said as he looked up at his girlfriend, he smiled when he saw her._

"_Well I am very sorry but it was really loud and annoying. Why do you listen to that crap anyway?" Haley asked._

_Nathan stood up and walked over to his girlfriend. He trapped her between the dresser his stereo was on and himself._

"_First of all it's not crap and I like rap, also it's my workout music, it's what I lift weights too. Besides that stuff you listen to is crap." Nathan said as he turned on the stereo again, smirking at Haley as he kissed her forehead._

_Haley gasped and couldn't believe he called her music crap. Oh was he going to pay. She jumped on his back, which caused them to fall on the bed._

"_Take it back." Haley said._

"_Never, unless you say 'rap is awesome.'" Nathan said as he moved her so that she was now underneath him._

"_Nope it still sucks." Haley said trying to hold back her laughter._

_She was trying so hard to fight the thoughts that she was having about Nathan especially since he was on top of her without a shirt on._

_Nathan began tickling Haley to make her say that rap music is awesome she finally caved and he stopped his tickle attack. They stared at each other, then Nathan leaned down and they began a heated make out session._

**End of flashback**

Haley sighed she missed the times when she and Nathan were happy and together. She pushed open his door and walked in. He was sitting on his bed without a shirt on lifting weights.

She took a deep breath and took her gaze off of his chest and walked over to the stereo and turned it off.

Jake and Lucas had left for Brooke's house; they didn't want to stay around for the yelling.

Nathan looked up to see who had turned off his stereo; he immediately began to calm down when he saw Haley standing there.

"What do you want? Are you here to yell at me? If you are you can save it." Nathan said as he got up.

"Don't! Just don't because if you really gave a damn about me Nathan you would have called me or come looking for me, but obviously you didn't care." Haley shouted as tears began to fall.

Nathan looked at her shock and hurt on his face. "Is that what you think, do you honestly believe that I didn't give a damn about you?" he asked as he walked closer to her.

"I know you don't." she whispered.

Nathan laughs "Are you kidding me Haley, I love you, I still do, do you want to know something I was proud of you of everything that you achieved I came to your shows when I could. I want to show you something." Nathan said as he retrieved a box from his closet and handed it to Haley.

Haley opened the box and looked into it, she couldn't believe it, there were articles in there about her and pictures of them. She looked up at him.

"I cared Haley, I do care, I never did stop, yeah I was hurting but I knew I would never be able to get over you." Nathan said.

"It's too late to care Nathan, you've obviously moved on and I've moved on." Haley said as she walked past him to his door to leave. Part of her was hoping that he would stop her and part of her was scared of what would happen if he did stop her.

Nathan knew what he had to do. He walked after her and grabbed her elbow before she walked out of his room and closed the door locking it. He pushed her against the door and looked deep into her eyes.

"You know that's not true, it's not too late, and you haven't moved on and I know for sure that I haven't moved on." Nathan whispered as he leaned down and captured Haley's lips and kissed her passionately.

**There you go another chapter. I decided to tear myself away from the books although I am starting Breaking Dawn soon and I decided to update. Hope that you all enjoyed and please review.**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry its been a while since I have updated this story and my other stories, but I am back now and college is done until the new year and I have free time. So I will write when I am at work and I have free time. Seriously college is so stressful and then to be going to work and to school it's tiring along with being stressful. But I am done and I can update my stories and post new stories. Thank you to those of you that have stuck with me and are waiting patiently for me to update.**

**Chapter 10- Was this a Mistake?**

**I just want to thank all of you that reviewed the last chapter. Here is the next chapter I hope that you enjoy it.**

_**Previously on Where I Truly Belong**_

"_I cared Haley, I do care, I never did stop, yeah I was hurting but I knew I would never be able to get over you." Nathan said._

"_It's too late to care Nathan, you've obviously moved on and I've moved on." Haley said as she walked past him to his door to leave. Part of her was hoping that he would stop her and part of her was scared of what would happen if he did stop her._

_Nathan knew what he had to do. He walked after her and grabbed her elbow before she walked out of his room and closed the door locking it. He pushed her against the door and looked deep into her eyes._

"_You know that's not true, it's not too late, and you haven't moved on and I know for sure that I haven't moved on." Nathan whispered as he leaned down and captured Haley's lips and kissed her passionately._

Haley was shocked at first but finally gave in and wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck, as she kissed him back.

Haley moaned as Nathan rubbed his tongue along her bottom lip, and granted him access. Nathan pulled Haley close to him as their bodies could and would allow.

Nathan kissed Haley's jaw and moved down to her neck, sucking, and biting soothing the area with his tongue. He lifted her up and she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them over to his bed and gently laid her down. He began to kiss her again as hands roamed bodies familiarizing themselves.

Nathan continued his minstrations on Haley, between kisses he said "If you want me to stop, then tell me to stop, because I will if you want me to." He whispered against her skin as his hand crept up her shirt slowly sliding up her stomach to her breast, cupping them.

Haley moaned and pushed her lower half into Nathan letting him know with her body what she wanted.

"I don't want you to stop." Haley said between breaths not thinking about anything else but that moment and the time that she and Nathan would share.

Nathan removed Haley's shirt, then continued kissing her as his hands explored her body, getting gasps and moans from her.

Haley moved her hands down Nathan's chest and to the waistband of his shorts and pushed them down. Nathan found the button on Haley's skirt and undid it then slowly pushed the zipper down, he pulled her skirt off and threw it to the floor next to his shorts.

Nathan moved his kisses down to Haley's neck and down her body, making sure not to miss a spot. He removed the remainder of their clothes, and positioned himself and he slowly entered Haley which emitted a gasp from Haley at being connected with Nathan again.

They both loved the feel of being joined as one and missed being in each others arms. Nathan moved at a slow pace and then moved faster as Haley matched his pace. They both reached their climax and came at the same time. Nathan collapsed on top of Haley making sure not to crush her with his weight. The only thing that could be heard in the room was their breathing.

"Are you ok?" Nathan asked.

Haley smiled "I'm fine." She said.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back." Nathan said and he kissed her forehead as he got off of her.

Haley pulled the sheet up to cover her body, she couldn't believe what had just happened. She wondered if it was a mistake, but he did tell her he still loved her and she knew that she still loved him. She soon fell asleep and when Nathan came back he couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she looked, he turned off the light and got into bed and pulled Haley into his arms and immediately fell asleep.

Haley covered her eyes as the sun streamed into the room and rolled over when she crashed into a hard body. Her eyes instantly opened and she saw Nathan asleep next to her. She instantly smiled when the events of the previous night flashed in her mind, but then her smile faltered as she realized that they had a daughter to think about and she didn't want to get Natalia's hopes up of having her parents together.

She slowly untangled herself from Nathan making sure not to wake him and got up to get dressed. She looked around his room for pen and paper and wrote Nathan a note, and then she got her phone and called Brooke.

_Nathan,_

_Last night was amazing, but I think we should talk about it, I don't want to leave things like this, and besides you are with someone so this complicates things. I'm really sorry to leave like this, but I need to clear my head and think. Come over later so we could talk._

_Love,_

_Hales_

She folded the note and placed it on the pillow next to him; she kissed his cheek and made her way downstairs. She opened the door when Brooke called to let her know that she was outside when she came face to face with Rachel. She really didn't want to have to deal with Rachel right now and she hoped that Nathan didn't come down looking to see if she was still there, cause that would have caused drama.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked as she looked at Haley.

Haley didn't know what to do, she tried to think of anything to get her out of there, but luckily for her Brooke had called Lucas to let him know what was going on and he came to the rescue.

"Wow, when Brooke said you look like crap, she wasn't lying." Lucas said as he came down the stairs.

Haley glared at him, but inside she was thankful that he came to the rescue and she was really glad that her best friend was thinking.

"Yea, well she did drag me out of bed early to come with her to get you." Haley said.

"And yet I thought you were excited to come get me." Lucas said.

"Only in your dreams." Haley said laughing.

Lucas put his arm around Haley's shoulder and said "Come on best friend lets go. (To Rachel) Oh hey Rach, Nathan's upstairs." He said as Haley began to panic.

Lucas and Haley walked out of the house closing the door behind them and headed to the car.

"Luke, you have to call your brother." Haley said in a whisper.

"Why?" Lucas asked as they got in the car and Brooke drove off wondering what was happening.

"Please just do it." Haley begged.

"Ok, I will." Lucas said as he pulled out his phone and dialed Nathan.

Nathan groaned when he heard his phone ring, he reached for his phone and realized that he was alone. He saw Haley's note and picked it up, as he answered his phone.

"Hello."

"Nate, Rachel's on her way up to your room." Lucas said as Nathan let out a curse.

Nathan quickly jumped up and hid Haley's note he threw on some boxers and pretended to be looking for something as he waited for Rachel to enter his room. He knew what he had to do, it was the right thing and if he wanted to spend more time with his daughter and get Haley back this was what was needed to be done.

"Thanks I'll talk to you later." Nathan said as they hung up and Rachel walked in.

"Hey baby, I missed you last night." Rachel said as she walked into his room.

"Yeah, look Rachel we need to talk." Nathan said.

"What about?" Rachel asked as she sat down on his bed.

"About us, I think we should break up." Nathan said as he prepared for her outburst.

"What?" Rachel shouted as she stood up.

"I think we should break up." Nathan repeated.

"Are you crazy? You are breaking up with me? Why? And no one breaks up with Rachel Gatina." Rachel said angrily.

"Why, Rachel, how about the fact that you were rude to my daughter, and to Haley, I can't be with you, I can't be with someone who lies, manipulates and yells at five year olds." Nathan said.

"Whatever, go back to your precious Haley and your little brat, but when she leaves you again don't come looking for me. You will regret breaking up with me." Rachel said as she grabbed her purse and left slamming the door behind her.

Nathan sighed and sat down on his bed as he ran his hand through his hair. He remembered Haley's note and grabbed the note and read it. He really hoped that they could work things out he really wanted him and Haley and Natalia to be a family.

He decided to call Haley and pick a time for them to meet up so they could talk about things.

"Hello."

"Brooke, is Haley there?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah hold on." Brooke said as she handed the phone to Haley.

"Hello." Haley said as she came on the phone.

"Hey." Nathan said.

"Hey what's up?" Haley asked.

"Can we meet up later for lunch to talk?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, sure I'll see you then." Haley said.

"I'll pick you up about 1pm. Bye." Nathan said.

"Bye." Haley said as they hung up.

"Want to talk about it?" Brooke asked as they heard little feet running in their direction.

"Hi mommy. Where were you? I missed you." Natalia said as she ran into the kitchen.

"Oh I missed you too munchkin." Haley said as she hugged Natalia.

"Hey Nat do you want to play NBA live with Uncle Luke?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah." Natalia said excitedly.

"He's in the living room." Brooke said as Haley put Natalia down and she took off running into the living room.

"Ok, now spill. What happened?" Brooke asked.

Haley sighed "I slept with Nathan." She said softly as she looked down in embarrassment.

"Oh my god are you serious?" Brooke asked as she sat down next to Haley.

Haley nodded "We argued and one thing led to another." She said.

"So does this mean that there will be Naley again?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, I don't think so and besides I have my daughter to think about and I don't want to get her hopes up about Nathan and I ok." Haley said sadly.

Before Brooke could respond Peyton and Jake walked into the kitchen deep in conversation.

"Who are you two talking about?" Brooke asked.

"Oh we just saw a pissed off Rachel, so something must have gone down between her and Nate." Peyton said.

Haley looked at Brooke begging her to keep quiet.

"So what are you two up to today?" Peyton asked as she sat down.

"Nothing really I have to meet Nate later, but other than that nothing." Haley said.

"What is Nat doing?" Jake asked.

"She's playing NBA live with Luke." Haley said.

"Ok, I'm going to go see if I can play too." Jake said as he kissed Peyton on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen into the living room.

The girls were in the kitchen talking, when Haley noticed that she needed to start getting ready.

"I've got to go get ready; Nate will probably be here for me soon." Haley said as she made her way to the bedroom.

She showered and came back into the room after she blow dried her hair; she had planned on finding something to wear but noticed that Brooke had taken care of an outfit for her. She had picked out a pair of dark washed skinny jeans and an ivory/black tunic and a pair of flats. (**See Profile for outfit**)

She got dressed, fixed her hair and put on her makeup.

Nathan was dressed in a light blue polo shirt and khaki pants. He walked up to the apartment door and knocked on it.

"Hey Nate come on in." Brooke said as she let him in.

"Haley, Nathan's here." Brooke shouted.

"I'll be right there." Haley yelled back.

"Hi daddy." Natalia said as she ran up to her dad who picked her up.

"Hey you how are you?" Nathan asked as he kissed her cheek.

"Good, where are you and momma going, can I go?" Natalia asked as she pouted.

"We're going to lunch, and next time you can go." Nathan said.

"Ok, fine." Natalia said as she sighed.

Haley came out a few minutes later and smiled at Nathan and Natalia.

"Hey Hales, you're not going to yell at me are you?" Lucas asked nervously as he walked up to her.

Haley laughed "No, you saved me from Rachel drama today so you're off the hook." She said.

"Ok, I am sorry though that I wasn't there for you Hales and that I wasn't there to help you with Natalia." Lucas said sadly.

Haley hugged her best friend and looked up at him and smiled. "Water under the bridge. Let's just start fresh and work on our friendship now." She said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Lucas said as he hugged her back.

"Hales you ready to go?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah." Haley said. "Come here munchkin." Haley told Natalia as she got her from Nathan.

"Mom, I am a young lady, not a munchkin, okay." Natalia said as she rolled her eyes.

"Ok missy, maybe you should start paying some bills." Haley said sarcastically.

"But I'm just your little munchkin mama." Natalia said sweetly as she gave her mom her best puppy dog face.

"Huh uh, that's what I thought. Now be good for Aunty Brooke and Uncle Lucas okay." Haley said.

"Okay I will." Natalia said as she hugged her mom.

"I love you." Haley said as she hugged her back.

"I love you too mama and you too daddy." Natalia said as she hugged Nathan.

"Ok come on Natalia; let's go kick Uncle Jakes butt at some NBA live." Lucas said as he took her into the living room.

Nathan and Haley left the apartment and got into the car. Nathan couldn't help but look at Haley on their drive to the café.

"What?" haley asked.

"Nothing you just look beautiful." nathan said.

Haley blushed "Thanks." She said.

They arrived at the café and walk in finding a seat. Karen came to their table and gave them menus and told them that she would be back to take their orders when they were ready. They ordered and Karen left to go put their orders in.

Nathan and Haley just sat there in silence for a while before they began to speak.

"About last night!" they both said at the same time.

"You go first." Nathan said as he smiled.

Haley sighs "I am not going to lie, last night was amazing but what does this mean for us? I mean you are with Rachel and I have a daughter to think about, our daughter." She said as she looked up at Nathan.

"Last night was amazing and I agree that we have to put Natalia first, that's why I want us to try again. Rachel and I are no longer together. I want to be with you and I want us to be a family." Nathan said sincerely.

They smiled at each other and Haley said "Well if we are going to try us again, I think we should take things slow and get back to the good days, back to when we were madly in love and together."

There food came and they ate in silence as they thought about their relationship. After they ate, Nathan paid the bill and after Haley and Karen caught up they left the café and headed back to the apartment.

They talked about everything that has happened in their lives that the other has missed. They pulled up to the apartment and got out of the car and walked up to the door. Haley opened the door and they went inside.

"Mommy, daddy I missed you guys." Natalia said as she hugged her parents.

"We missed you too baby." Haley said.

"Can daddy stay over for movie night tonight?" Natalia asked her mom.

"Sure if he wants to stay." Haley said as she turned and smiled at him hoping that he would stay.

"I would love to stay for movie night." Nathan said as he smiles at Haley and Natalia.

"Yay, cool. Can we watch princess movies?" Natalia asked.

"We can watch whatever you want to watch." Nathan said as he took Natalia from Haley and went into the living room.

"So what's the verdict on you and boy toy?" Brooke asked as she came up behind Haley.

Haley jumped and turned around to glare at her best friend.

"Brooke you scared the crap out of me." Haley said.

"Sorry, now answer my question." Brooke said impatiently.

Haley rolled her eyes at her friend's impatience "We are going to try again, but we are going to take things slow." Haley said as Brooke squealed.

"This is so awesome tutor-girl that you and boy toy are back together." Brooke said excitedly.

"Listen do not meddle, let Nathan and I work on us alone okay. We want to take things slow, and I know if you intervene we might be moving in together." Haley said as Brooke sulked.

"You suck all the fun out of me." Brooke said as she pouted and made her way into the living room with Haley behind her.

"Ok Luke let's go." Brooke said as she grabbed her stuff.

"Ok." Lucas said as he finishes off his game. He notices his girlfriend mood.

Haley just laughed at her two best friends. She walked them to the door and saw them out.

"Bye Brooke, you know I love you and you're my best friend." Haley said as she hugged Brooke bye and also gave Lucas a hug.

Haley closed the door and went into the living room, she sat down next to Natalia who was between her parents. They decided on a movie and Haley put it in. when the movie was done, Nathan looked over at Haley and Natalia and noticed that they were both sleeping. He gently picked Natalia up and took her to the bedroom first and laid her down, he then went and got Haley and took her to the bedroom and laid her down.

He kissed the top of both of their heads and was about to leave when he heard something that brought a smile to his face.

"Night Nate, I love you." Haley said softly as she drifted back to sleep.

"Night Hales, I love you too." Nathan said as he turned off the light and left the apartment and headed home.


	12. Chapter 11 Shopping and Family Time 1

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate them and they make my day. Here is the next chapter.**

_**Chapter 11- Shopping and Family Time Part 1**_

Nathan awoke the next morning to someone repeatedly knocking on the door. He groaned and got up to see who had woken him up from the amazing dream he was having.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my son, shouldn't you be up running and training?" Dan asked as he walked into the apartment.

Nathan rolled his eyes and turned to look at his dad who was looking around. He knew whatever this visit was it wasn't good, his dad was up to something.

"What do you want dad?" Nathan asked angrily.

"Is she here?" Dan asked.

Nathan sighs, "Who?" he asked.

"Haley I heard that she was back in town and I thought she might have been here trying to get back with you." Dan said.

"Look Dan, stay the hell away from Haley and stay out of my business." Nathan said as he showed his dad the door.

"Nathan, please remember that your business is my business and that Haley is not good for you son she just wants your money, now that Rachel she is surely something when are you bringing her back to the house to visit?" Dan asked.

"Get out now Dan!" Nathan said angrily.

"Is everything good Nate?" Lucas asked as he and Jake walked up.

"Yeah, Dan was just leaving." Nathan said as he glared at his father.

"Whatever, I will see you later son, we can talk some more later." Dan said smirking as he walked out of the door and got into his car.

Nathan slammed the door shut and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He sighed and realized that he needed to keep Haley and Natalia away from his dad.

"You okay bro?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go check on Hales and Natalia." Nathan said.

"No problem, hey if our girlfriends are there can you tell them that we miss them." Lucas said.

Nathan laughed and nodded his head as he turned to head upstairs to get ready.

"Mommy, are we spending Christmas here with grandma, grandpa, daddy, aunty Brooke, uncle Lucas, aunty Peyton, uncle Jake and all of our other family members?" Natalia asked.

"I don't know, we have to leave on Friday to go to New York because I have a show to do and then after that we were going back to California. Would you like to spend Christmas here?" Haley asked.

Honestly she had thought about it and she really wanted to spend Christmas in Tree Hill with her parents, Nathan and all of her friends and family, but she also knew that she and Nathan had a lot to talk about before they could be a happy family celebrating Christmas together. She was brought out of her thoughts by Natalia answering her.

"Yeah, I really want to, if it's ok with you momma." Natalia said.

"Tell you what I'll talk to your dad about it and I'm sure grandma and grandpa wouldn't mind having us over, they've wanted us to visit them on holidays." Haley said as she smiled at her daughter.

"You are the best mom ever, I love you so much." Natalia said as she hugged and kissed her mom.

"I love you too baby, now go pick out what you want to wear today and then I'll help you get dressed okay." Haley said as Natalia took off running to her room.

"Morning Hales." Brooke said as she walked into the kitchen a few minutes later with Peyton trailing behind her.

"What she said." Peyton said grumpily as she grabbed a big mug and poured herself some coffee and sat down on the chair sighing as the coffee went down.

"What's up with you Peyton?" Haley asked trying to fight the laughter building up inside.

"Someone decided that it would be great to wake me up early in the morning to strategize." Peyton said as she pointed at Brooke and rolled her eyes, which in turn made Brooke elbow her in the side.

"What were you two strategizing about?" Haley asked.

Brooke sighs "Thanks a lot Peyton." She said.

"What did I do?" Peyton asked.

"You ruined it I wanted to wait until I had all of my resources before talking to her." Brooke said.

"Sorry, my bad." Peyton said as she continued to drink her coffee.

"What's going on?" Haley asked as she finished fixing breakfast looking at her two best friends.

Brooke sighs "We were going to try and persuade you to spend Christmas here with us." She said.

"Well don't worry you don't have to my daughter already persuaded me to stay here. So when we are done in New York, we just have to stop in California to check on the house and make sure that everything is okay and then we'll be back." Haley said.

Brooke jumped up and down and hugged Haley.

"Wait, why do you have to go to New York?" Brooke asked after she calmed down.

"I have a show to do, but don't worry we'll be back in time, and I just need to talk to Nathan and make sure that he doesn't mind." Haley said.

"Honey, why would he mind he would be excited to know that you and Nat will be spending Christmas here?" Brooke said.

"Mommy, I'm ready." Natalia said as she ran into the kitchen fully dressed.

"Well who helped you bathe and get dressed?" Haley asked.

"Aunty Brooke bathed me and I dressed myself. I'm a big girl remember." Natalia said proudly.

"Yes you are." Haley said as she hugged and kissed her daughter.

"Mommy I'm hungry, is breakfast ready as yet?" Natalia asked.

"Almost I'm just waiting for the biscuits to finish." Haley said as Natalia nodded.

Nathan pulled up to the apartment complex and looked around making sure that his dad was not there, he really didn't want his dad to bother Haley or Natalia. He shut off the car and got out; he walked up to the apartment door. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it.

"I'll get it mommy." Natalia yelled as she ran to the door.

"Be careful please." Haley yelled.

Nathan chuckled and couldn't help but smile at his little family, he knew that he and Haley still had a lot to talk about but he couldn't help but call them his family. He couldn't lie either he knew he had always loved Haley, he still loved her.

The door opened and Nathan couldn't help but smile when he noticed his daughters face lighting up at seeing him standing there.

"Daddy!" Natalia exclaimed as she jumped up into his arms.

"Hey kiddo I missed you." Nathan said as he hugged and kissed her on her cheek, walking them inside closing the door behind them.

"I missed you too daddy, why didn't you stay here last night instead of going home?" Natalia asked.

"It was time for me to go home, what are you doing answering the door by yourself?" Nathan asked.

"I'm a big girl daddy. Guess what?" Natalia said.

"What?" Nathan asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"I dressed myself this morning." Natalia said proudly.

"You did that's amazing I'm proud of you. I think you should get a reward." Nathan said as he hugged her and gave her ten dollars.

"Cool, thank you daddy." Natalia said as she hugged him.

"Hey Nate." Brooke said as Nathan stood up.

"Hey." Nathan said.

"Mommy, look daddy gave me ten dollars for being a big girl." Natalia said excitedly as all the adults laughed.

"Well you deserved it." Haley said.

"You want to join us for breakfast?" Haley asked Nathan.

"Sure, I don't mind. Oh by the way Lucas and Jake sent a message, they said that they miss you guys and would really like to see you." Nathan said as Haley placed a plate in front of him.

"Ok." Brooke and Peyton said in unison.

"We don't mean to eat and run but we are going to go see our boyfriends, thanks for breakfast Hales. We'll see you guys later." Brooke said as she and Peyton left.

Nathan and Haley cleared the table as Natalia ran into the living room to watch TV.

"Do you have any plans today?" Nathan asked as he and Haley washed and dried the dishes.

"No, I'm free, why what did you have in mind?" Haley asked.

"Well we are getting a tree for our place but we could really use a female's perspective on the decorations if you don't mind." Nathan said.

"I don't mind I would love to go Christmas decorating shopping with you." Haley said as she laughed.

"Speaking of, what are your plans concerning Christmas, are you guys going to be in California?" Nathan asked.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that. I have to go to New York for a show and we leave Friday, then I have to go to California to check on the house make sure that its still there and then come back here to spend Christmas with my parents and you guys if you don't mind spending Christmas with us." Haley said as she bit her lower lip nervously.

"I don't mind." Nathan said as he moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What are we doing today mommy?" Natalia asked.

"We are going shopping for Christmas decorations with daddy so he and Uncle Luke, and Uncle Jake can have an awesome tree and decorations." Haley said as she smiled at her daughter.

"Ok, I'm super excited." Natalia said as she jumped up and down.

"Go get your shoes and coat on." Haley said as Natalia took off running to the bedroom.

"I'm going to go change into something warmer, ok." Haley said as she kissed Nathan on the cheek and went into the bedroom.

Nathan couldn't help but smile, this was what he wanted, he needed Haley and Natalia in his life and he hoped that one day they could add more kids to the family. He knew what he was getting Haley for Christmas he just hoped she likes it.

"What are you smiling about?" Haley asked as she and Natalia walked back into the kitchen.

"Just how happy I am that you are back in my life and that you both are here right now." Nathan said sincerely.

"Well we are glad to be here." Haley said as she hugged and kissed Nathan.

"Can we go now?" Natalia asked excitedly.

"She reminds me of Brooke." Nathan said as he and Haley laughed.

They walked out of the apartment and Haley locked up as Nathan and Natalia made their way to the car. Nathan strapped Natalia in and waited for Haley. When she got to the car Nathan opened the door for her as she got in closing it behind her and then going around to his side and got in closing the door behind him, he started up the car and they took off.

They got to the mall and got out of the car and walked inside. They looked around for a while and found some stuff for both Nathan and Haley's place, they had been shopping for a while when they decided to get lunch.

"What do you want to eat?" Haley asked Natalia. {I don't know)

"I don't know I think"

Haley and Nathan laughed at their daughter.

"You want to find a seat and I'll get the food." Nathan said as Haley nodded.

**Thank you to everyone that is reviewing this story. Please review and let me know what you thought.**


	13. Chapter 12 Shopping and Family Time 2

**AN: I want to thank everyone for their reviews, your reviews keep me writing and they make my day.**

**I also want to dedicate this chapter to my good friend and buddy, or as I call her my fanfic buddy Drama4zashley-Naley. You should check out her stories and leave her some reviews.**

**On to the story…**

_**Chapter 12-Shopping and Family Time Part 2**_

"I'm going to go with mama." Natalia said.

Nathan went to get their food as Haley and Natalia went to find a seat. They sat down when they found a seat and waited for Nathan to come.

"Mama can I stay here when you go to New York?" Natalia asked.

"You want to stay here?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, I can stay with daddy or grandpa and grandma." Natalia said.

"I would really want you to go with me but if you want to stay then I will talk to your dad, and to grandma and grandpa." Haley said as she hugged Natalia.

"Thanks mommy." Natalia said as she hugged Haley.

"Well, well if it isn't my former daughter in law, what are you doing here and who is this lovely little lady?" Dan asked as he stood next to their table.

"What do you want Mr. Scott?" Haley asked as she glared at him and held Natalia closer to her.

"Well you see when I heard that you were in town I have to be concerned especially since you have some kind of control both of my sons where the world revolves around you. so is the little I told you to get rid of? She looks just like her father." Dan said as he reached out and patted Natalia on the head.

"Don't touch her you have no right." Haley hissed at Dan as she held a crying Natalia tighter.

"I have every right she is my granddaughter after all and she is a Scott, I can easily have her taken from you." Dan said as he smiled at Haley.

"Go away Dan and leave them alone!" Nathan warned as he pushed Dan away.

"I was just meeting my granddaughter." Dan said.

"No you aren't and won't be so leave right now or I will call mall security." Nathan said.

"Fine, but this isn't over!" Dan said as he turned and walked out of the food court and out of the mall.

Nathan turned to Haley and Natalia and made sure that they were okay.

"Are you two okay?" Nathan asked.

Haley nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Can we go?" Haley asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, of course." Nathan said as they stood up.

Nathan grabbed the bags and they headed out to the car, Haley and Natalia got in as Nathan put the bags in the trunk. He walked to the driver's side and got in.

"Come on baby go sit in the back." Haley said to Natalia.

"No!" Natalia said as she held onto Haley tightly and continued crying.

"She can stay up front Hales." Nathan said as he rubbed Natalia's back soothingly.

Nathan started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot. There was a long silence until Nathan decided to break it.

"Hales I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you two alone, I should have figured that he would have tried to bother you, I…" but he was cut off by Haley.

Haley grabbed Nathan's right hand that was gripping the steering wheel tightly making his knuckles turn white. She linked their hands and rubbed her thumb soothingly over the back of his hand to get him to calm down; she could feel the tension slowly fading.

"Nathan, it's not your fault." Haley said as she whispered, not wanting to wake up Natalia.

"He came to see me this morning and he was asking about you and I should have been more aware that he would try to confront you." Nathan said in a whisper as he pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex.

Haley placed her hand under his chin and turned his face to look at her.

"Listen to me, this is not your fault, it wasn't like you invited him to come to the mall. You know your dad, he does what he wants and doesn't care." Haley said as she cupped his cheek and they shared a moment.

"We should get this little one inside so she can be more comfortable." Nathan said as he got out of the car.

He came around to Haley's side and opened the door for her and took Natalia from her.

"I'll come back for your shopping bags ok." Nathan whispered as Haley nodded as they made their way up to the apartment and went inside.

**There it is another chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought.**


	14. Chapter 13New York and California

**I just wanted to apologize for the late updates. Work and school have been hectic and I had a paper to do, for a class that was coming to an end, so now that, that class is over I only have two classes to worry about so I should have some more time to update. So here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 13- New York and California**

Haley's alarm went off; she rolled over and shut it off, sighing as she got up. She grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom to shower and get ready. Nathan and Natalia would be there soon to pick her up and take her to the airport.

There was a knock at the door, Haley threw on her shirt and jeans and went to answer the door.

"Hi, momma." Natalia said once the door opened.

"Hi baby, did you have a fun night at daddy's last night?" Haley asked as she scooped Natalia up.

Natalia nodded and recounted the events of the previous night, from them playing NBA live, to Guitar Hero, and then watching movies. Haley just smiled as she listened.

"Hey Nate." Haley said as she closed the door behind him.

"Hey, we brought breakfast, are you almost ready?" Nathan asked as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah, I just need to finish throwing some stuff in one of my suitcases, then eat breakfast and then we can go." Haley said as she smiled up at him.

Haley finished packing, and Nathan took her bags out to the car. She ate breakfast, then grabbed her shoes, purse, and keys and made sure she had everything before locking up and heading to the car.

Haley got in the car and Nathan pulled out of the parking lot and made his way to the airport. Natalia talked the whole way telling her parents what she wanted for Christmas. Haley and Nathan couldn't help but laugh at all the stuff Natalia wanted.

They got to the airport and got out of the car. Haley grabbed Natalia as Nathan grabbed her bags and they made their way inside.

"Be good for daddy and listen to what he says ok." Haley said as she hugged and kissed Natalia.

"I will mama." Natalia said.

Haley stood up and looked at Nathan. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"Take good care of our little girl." Haley said as she hugged him.

"I promise I will." Nathan said as he hugged her back.

When they pulled apart Haley leaned up and kissed him, Nathan tried to deepen the kiss but Haley pulled away.

"Not now Nathan." Haley said as she giggled at the look on his face.

Haley checked in and said her final goodbyes to Nathan and Natalia. The call for her flight was made and she got on the flight. Haley sighed as she took her seat; she was going to miss Natalia and Nathan.

"Daddy can we watch the plane take off?" Natalia asked Nathan as she gave him her best puppy dog face.

Nathan couldn't help but chuckle at how much Natalia reminded him of Haley. He nodded and held her hand as they made their way to the glass window to watch Haley's flight take off. Nathan placed Natalia on his shoulder so she could see better.

"Good morning folks this is your captain speaking we are about to take off, can you please fasten your seatbelts." The captain said as all the passengers did what they were told.

Haley hated flying and this was the one time she wished that Natalia and Nathan were with her, it was weird too because the person she was sitting next too kept looking at her as if she was a piece of meat. She rolled her eyes and leaned closer to the window, as the plane began to reverse out of the spot. She held on tightly to the arm rest as they prepared to take off.

"Are you afraid of flying?" the guy next to her asked.

She turned to look at him and gave him a friendly smile, then nodded and turned her attention back to looking outside the window when she felt her hand being grabbed and placed in a sweaty one. She looked back at the guy and then at their intertwined hands.

"What are you doing?" Haley asked wearily.

She couldn't lie it was a nice gesture but he was really starting to creep her out with the way he continued to look at her.

"Holding your hand, I heard it soothes people and helps to calm them down." He said to her as he smiled.

"Thank you." Haley said.

"You're welcome. I'm John." He said as he held out his other hand for her to shake.

"Haley." She said as she shook his outstretched hand, not noticing the flash that went off.

"Wait Haley…as in Haley James…the singer?" he asked in awe.

"Yeah, but do you mind keeping it down?" Haley asked politely as she looked around the plane.

"Oh, yeah sorry, I am just in awe and shocked to be sitting next to such a beautiful and talented woman." He said as Haley blushed at his words.

"Thank you." she said trying to be polite.

She noticed that they were already in the air when she saw a few passengers up and about.

"I didn't realize we were up in the air." Haley said.

"Yeah, isn't it good to have someone hold your hand or distract you?" John said as he kissed the back of Haley's hand.

Haley laughed nervously "Yeah, but um can I have my hand back?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah sorry I just got so used it felt so natural, you know." He said as he kissed her hand one more time and released it with a smile on his face.

"I miss mama." Natalia said as she and Nathan made their way to the car.

"Me too." Nathan said as they got into the car and drove off.

This was going to be a long couple of days, Nathan thought to himself as he sighed.

Haley was glad when the flight attendants came around and gave them breakfast, for some reason she was still hungry. She scarfed down her breakfast as if someone was going to steal her food from her. She couldn't help but blush in embarrassment when she heard chuckling beside her.

"What?" Haley asked as she turned her head to look at him.

"It's nothing bad I have just never seen a girl eat like that, its good and at least I know you wouldn't order a salad only when you're out on a date." He said with a smile as he continued eating his breakfast.

Haley was sure he was flirting with her, she wondered if she was sending signals to him to make him believe that she was flirting with him or that she was vaguely interested, she shook her head and finished her breakfast.

She couldn't wait until they landed, the flight had been kind of bumpy and she was feeling really queasy, and to top it off the guy next to her was getting really annoying.

"I wonder, what is there to do in New York?" he asked her.

"I've only been there once when I was little, I haven't gotten a chance to visit again, unless I'm on tour and I only go from the airport to the venue I am performing at and then I head off to my next spot." Haley said politely.

After she replied she smiled and put her earphones in her ear and leaned back. The rest of the flight was good and she was able to avoid her nosey and annoying neighbor sitting next to her. It was time to land and Haley braced herself for what was to come. When they were on the ground Haley was happy and couldn't wait to get off the plane. Once they were cleared she grabbed her carryons and got up out of her seat.

She knew that there would be a lot of photographers but she didn't realize that there would be so much as she stepped inside of the airport. She really wished she had taken Gina up on her offer of having a bodyguard escort her, but she wanted to be on her own. She was about to make her way to baggage claim when she almost crashed into John.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." Haley said as she made a move to walk around him but was stopped by him grabbing a hold of her elbow.

"It's ok; you can buck up into me anytime. I just wanted to say that I am glad I got to sit next to you on the flight, you made it quite enjoyable." He said.

Before Haley could respond he leaned down and kissed her, as flashbulbs went off. Haley pushed at his chest to try and push him away but he held on to her tightly to make the press think she couldn't get enough. He pulled away and smiled at her. Haley reached up and slapped him, she didn't care who was watching he had no right to do that.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, and I don't know what possessed you to do that, but I don't want you nor do I appreciate you kissing me." Haley said angrily as she slapped him again and stormed off.

John stood there and smiled as he watched her walk away he turned and smiled at the cameras before walking away. When he was in a quiet area alone he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello."

"It's me, its done the press had a field day, it shouldn't be long before its in all of the tabloids and the media airs it." John said to the person.

"Excellent work, expect your cheque soon." The person said.

"Thanks and it was good doing business with you, but why are you doing this?" John asked.

"It's none of your business, your job is done goodbye." The person said as they hung up.

"It is done, the media should air it soon." The person said.

"Excellent." Another person said.

**There you have it another update. Please review and let me know what you thought of it.**


	15. Chapter 14 New York and California 2

**I want to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter, they made my day. I laughed at some of your guesses at who paid John to kiss Haley in chapter 13.**

_**Chapter 14- New York & California Part 2**_

Haley was fuming she could not believe the nerve of that guy. She grabbed her stuff and made her way out of the airport and flagged a cab, and headed to the Ritz Carlton where she was meeting her manager. When they got there she paid the driver and got out, a bell boy helped her take her bags out and she told him what room she was going to.

She knocked on the door once they got to the floor and was face to face with her manager who was on the phone when she opened the door, she signaled Haley in as she walked back into the sitting area of the room. Haley told the bell boy where to put her bags, she tipped him and let him out, she couldn't help but laugh when he almost tripped because he couldn't stop staring at her, even as she closed the door. She made her way into the sitting area and sat down next to Gina waiting for her to finish her phone call.

"No, I am going to talk to her about that now, she just got here. You can draw up the papers in the mean time." Gina said then hung up.

"Hey." Haley said as she sighed.

"It would seem that you had an eventful flight and airport stop." Gina said.

"What?" Haley asked.

Gina reached for the remote and turned on the TV.

**Reporter: It would seem that Trudy Gill a.k.a Haley James has been quite the busybody. She got into a fight with her ex-husbands girlfriend, then was seen out with her ex-husband and the little girl we have seen her with and now it would seem that Haley has a new love interest, so who is the new guy, and we wonder how many people Haley James wants to be with. We'll bring you more breaking news as it comes to us.**

The TV was switched off and Haley couldn't help but sigh.

"What the hell?" Nathan exclaimed as he walked into the living room.

"Nate, you shouldn't jump to conclusions, I'm sure tutor-girl can explain what was going on." Brooke said, hoping that her words were true.

"Brooke it was pretty clear. I need to clear my head can you guys keep an eye on Natalia?" Nathan asked as he grabbed his keys.

"Yeah we will. Nate please don't do anything stupid." Brooke said as she hugged Nathan.

"I just need to think and clear my head ok." Nathan said as he walked out of the door.

"You have some explaining to do tutor-girl." Brooke said softly to no one in particular.

"Oh my god it's on the television?" Haley asked.

"Yep and apparently it's in all of the gossip magazines already. What happened?" Gina asked.

Haley replayed what happened to Gina and by the time she was done she was in tears.

"Oh my god. Nathan probably wont talk to me after he sees that." Haley said as she sobbed.

Gina wrapped her arms around her friend and said, "Just tell him exactly what you told me and it will all work out, in the mean time do you want to sue the guy?" Gina asked.

"Yeah, can I though?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, the papers are being drawn up now as we speak." Gina said as Haley nodded.

"I'm hungry." Haley said.

"Didn't they feed you on the flight?" Gina asked.

"They did and I even ate before I got on the plane, because Nate brought me something to eat when he and Natalia came to pick me up, but I'm still hungry." Haley said as Gina laughed.

"Ok, what do you want?' Gina asked.

"I want a large Hawaiian pizza with hot wings, oh and I want a tub of cookie dough ice cream, ooh and pickles, ooh and peanut butter, oh and some bananas please." Haley said as Gina wrinkled her nose.

Gina turned and looked at Haley; she wondered why Haley wanted all of those things, that was what pregnant people requested when they had all of the weird cravings.

"Honey are you ok, when someone wants all those kinds of stuff that usually means that they are pregnant." Gina said as Haley's eyes widened.

She couldn't be pregnant could she; she tried to think about that time that she and Nathan had sex and tried to remember if they had used protection.

"Oh my god." Haley said as she looked at Gina.

"I'll order your food and go get you a test, maybe you should try calling Nathan and explaining it to him, in case he has seen it already." Gina said.

Haley nodded and made her way into the bedroom to make the call. She talked to Brooke and told her everything that happened and Brooke told her she would tell Nathan to call her so she could explain it to him. Haley talked to Natalia for a while and after they were done she hung up and grabbed her bathroom stuff and some swears to put on after she took a hot shower.

Gina came back with the test, but Haley decided to wait to take it. She ate her food and went to bed.

The next day they woke up early, got dressed ate breakfast and then headed out. Haley did her performances and loved every moment of it, to the crowd it would seem like she was truly happy but inside, she was scared and worried. After her performances, she headed back to the hotel and packed up her stuff. She still hadn't heard back from Nathan and she wondered if he was still upset with her, Brooke had clued her in about Nathan's reaction and Haley knew that Nathan was hurt.

Haley said bye to Gina and headed to the airport to catch her flight to California. She got a taxi and gave them her address, when they got there she paid her fare and grabbed her bags taking them into the house. She prepared dinner and sat down to eat. She decided that she would take the test after she ate and stop delaying it.

She put the dishes away and went to her bag to get the test. She sighed and made her way into the bathroom to take the test, after she took it she decided to clean until it was time to check the test.

She headed into the bathroom and looked at the test and couldn't help but gasp. The tears began to flow freely.

**There you go, there is another chapter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 15 Everybody Hurts

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter and that is still sticking with me and this story. So it has taken me so long to update, school and real life got in the way, and then I had writers block due to the fact that there was a lack of Naley this season, but after Monday's episode I was satisfied with the Naley, so I decided to finish typing this up so I could post it.**

**I hope you enjoy it. On to the story.**

_**Chapter 15- Everybody Hurts!**_

Haley was preparing to head back to Tree Hill she had missed Natalia and Nathan, and she really needed to talk to Nathan to explain everything to him, so that they could work things out and get past this. She finished packing and got ready for bed as she had to leave early the next morning. She hoped that things between her and Nathan would be ok because she needed it to be and they were getting back to a good place.

Nathan still couldn't get over what he had seen on the TV. Brooke had told him that Haley had called and that he should call her back, so that she could explain, but his ego wouldn't let him call her. He knew that the media turned things around to make it a story and in the process ends up hurting the people involved instead.

He sighed as he looked at his daughter who was sleeping peacefully next to him, she had insisted that she had to sleep with him because she missed her momma and she didn't want to be alone. Nathan moved the hair that had fallen over her face, she was so much like her mother in so many ways and she reminded him of Haley. His heart hurt as he thought about Haley, he got up trying not to wake up Natalia as he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, he turned on his iHome and went to the fridge to get a bottle of water as the sounds of Dashboard Confessional filled the kitchen.

**When your day is long**

**And the night**

**The night is yours alone**

**When you're sure you've had enough of this life**

**Well hang on**

**Don't let yourself go **

**Cause everybody cries **

**And everybody hurts **

**Sometimes**

**Sometimes everything is wrong **

**Now it's time to sing along **

**(When your day is night alone) **

**Hold on, hold on **

**(If you feel like letting go) **

**Hold on **

**If you think you've had too much of this life **

**Well hang on**

Haley couldn't sleep, she needed to talk to Nathan, she got up and turned on the bedside lamp, she grabbed her phone and dialed Nathan's cell number not wanting to wake up Jake or Lucas, or Natalia by calling the guys house phone. She hoped he would pick up, no such luck it went straight to voicemail, she decided she would keep trying, she knew it would seem stalkerish but she really needed to talk to him.

**Cause everybody hurts **

**Take comfort in your friends **

**Everybody hurts **

**Don't throw your hand **

**Oh, no **

**Don't throw your hand **

**When you feel like you're alone **

**No, no, no, you're not alone**

Nathan looked at his phone and let it go to voicemail when he noticed it was Haley calling. He continued to drink his water as he sat in the kitchen thinking about things letting the music from his iPod calm him. He honestly wanted to punch that guys face in when he saw him and Haley.

**If you're on your own **

**In this life **

**The days and nights are long **

**When you think you've had too much **

**Of this life **

**To hang on **

**Well, everybody hurts **

**Sometimes, everybody cries **

**And everybody hurts **

**Sometimes**

"You do know she is just going to keep calling until you pick up. Why don't you talk to her Nate, it's not what you think at least on her part." Brooke said as she grabbed the juice and poured some out, and then took a seat next to Nathan.

"Well it looked like they were cozy, tell me Brooke if you were in my shoes and it was Lucas would you talk to him right away?" Nathan asked angrily.

**And everybody hurts **

**Sometimes**

"I…" Brooke said but stopped because honestly if it was her and she didn't know the truth she wouldn't talk to Lucas for a while.

"Exactly my point, you wouldn't so can you understand why I'm not answering her calls right now, I just need time." Nathan said.

**So, hold on, hold on **

**Hold on, hold on **

**Hold on, hold on **

**Hold on, hold on **

**(Everybody hurts **

**You are not alone)**

"Yeah, well I'm just saying the way you're handling things is dumb and if you don't talk to her soon you are going to lose her again and I know you don't want that. So talk to her, hear what she has to say, don't let your pride get the best of you." Brooke told him as she kissed his cheek and went back to Lucas's room, leaving Nathan to his thoughts.

Nathan sighed, he knew that he needed to talk to Haley he just wasn't ready yet. His phone began ringing again; he sighed again and picked it up but didn't say anything.

"Hi." Haley said softly. "Nathan, I'm so sorry, you have to believe me. I didn't mean…" but she was cutoff by Nathan.

"You're sorry Haley, sorry doesn't cut it Haley. I was heartbroken when I saw that, and here I thought that we were making some kind of progress, but I guess I was wrong. How could you do this to me, to our daughter, to us? I thought you loved me." Nathan said angrily.

"I do Nathan; if you would just let me explain then you would know what really happened. I didn't…" but Nathan cut her off again.

"Don't worry about it Haley there is nothing to explain, it was all perfectly clear on the television, when you were sucking face with the guy. You know you are such a hypocrite Haley, maybe you are just like Rachel." Nathan said as he heard a gasp.

He knew it was wrong and that it would hurt her, but he wasn't thinking about that now.

"You are an ass Nathan Scott and you have some nerve to refer to me to be like someone just like your ex-girlfriend. I can't believe you that comment really hurt." Haley hissed as more tears fell down her face.

"Yeah well everybody hurts Haley; I know this because I am hurting now. We'll talk about this another time." Nathan said angrily as he hung up.

Haley couldn't control the sobs that wracked her body she was shocked, confused and hurt at what Nathan said to her. How could he be so cruel? She was done; she was tired this was it. He would have to fight for them, if he still wanted there to be a them.

She went back to bed and cried herself to sleep as she thought about her phone conversation with Nathan.

Haley awoke the next morning and got ready to head out to the airport. When she got to the airport she checked in and went through security, after all of that she made it to her gate and sat down, she pulled out her phone and dialed her other best friend's number.

"Hello."

"Hey B, it's me can you pick me up from the airport?" Haley asked.

"Wasn't Nathan supposed to be picking you up?" Brooke asked as she yawned.

"Yeah, but right now I don't want to see him or talk to him, let alone be in a car with him." Haley said as she sighed.

"What happened?" Brooke asked.

Haley told her about their phone conversation and Brooke couldn't believe Nathan said those things. After Brooke got Haley to calm down and stop crying she got the time Haley would be in and told her she would be there and they hung up. Brooke showered and got dressed, she angrily walked out of the bedroom and made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. She stormed up to Nathan and slapped him hard, that it echoed throughout the kitchen.

"Aunty Brooke, why did you hit daddy?" Natalia asked.

"I'm sorry honey, but daddy was a jerk and he deserved it." Brooke said as she glared at Nathan.

"Oh what did he do?" Natalia asked.

"It's a grown up thing but would you like to go with me?" Brooke asked.

"Ok, bye daddy, bye Uncle Luke, and Uncle Jake." Natalia said as she and Brooke left.

"Dude what did you do?" Lucas asked.

"Don't worry about it, can we go play ball please?" Nathan asked as he stood up.

They nodded and left their apartment and headed to the river court. Haley had arrived and she made her way to baggage claim to get her bags, and headed outside where she spotted Brooke and Natalia. A big smile spread on Haley's face and she opened her arms so Natalia could run into them.

"Oh baby I missed you so much." Haley said as she hugged and kissed Natalia.

"I missed you too mama." Natalia said, as she hugged her mom.

Haley walked towards Brooke and hugged her.

"I missed you tutor-girl." Brooke said as they hugged.

"I missed you too tigger." Haley said.

They grabbed her bags, with Brooke carrying the smallest one and made their way to the car placing Haley's stuff in the car, then got in.

"How are you tutor-girl, how was the flight?" Brooke asked.

Haley sighed "I'm good, and the flight was long but at least this time there was no annoying person sitting next to me." She said.

"Guess what mama." Natalia said.

"What baby?" Haley asked as she looked at her daughter.

"Aunty Brooke slapped daddy and it echoed." Natalia said as she giggled.

Haley looked at Brooke and smiled before looking back at her daughter.

"She did, why did she slap daddy?" Haley asked.

"She said that daddy was being a jerk." Natalia said.

Haley was glad that she had good friends; she knew that no matter what Brooke and Peyton would always have her back, she knew that it would have been a tough decision for Lucas.

"Thanks." Haley whispered to Brooke.

Brooke smiled and nodded at her best friend, she really hoped that Nathan and Haley worked things out soon for their sake and for Natalia's sake.

"Where too tutor-girl?" Brooke asked.

"The apartment, I cant be around him right now." Haley said as Brooke nodded and headed towards the apartment complex.

"Mama, aren't you going to see daddy?" Natalia asked.

"Not right now baby, I need to rest and the flight was really long." Haley explained to Natalia.

"Ok! Mama did you bring me back any Christmas presents?" Natalia asked.

"I don't know you will just have to wait and see." Haley said as she smiled.

They pulled up to the apartment complex and as soon as Brooke cut off the car, they got out and grabbed Haley's bag and made their way up to the apartment, Haley took her keys out of her purse and opened the door allowing them to enter the apartment then closed the door.

"So Nate, what did you do to deserve that slap?" Lucas asked as he, Jake and Nathan walked back to their apartment.

"Yeah, because that was surely a hard slap, and weren't you supposed to pick up Haley?" Jake asked.

Nathan sighed; he knew that his brother was going to be pissed off at him, when he found out all the hurtful things he said to Haley,

"I said some things to Haley, hurtful things and I don't think she would want to see me right now, and I am not ready to talk to her about what happened with that guy." Nathan said as he accepted a water bottle from Jake.

"Let me hear it." Lucas said.

Nathan told them the whole story about what had happened between him and Haley, and what he had said to her. As soon as Nathan was finished he felt a fist collide with the side of his face.

"You're an idiot Nathan, did you even give her the chance to explain things?" Lucas asked as he shook out the pain in his hand from punching his brother.

"No, I didn't." Nathan said as he sighed.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?" Lucas asked as he groaned.

Nathan sighed again and thought about things and the way he acted. He knew that he should have let Haley explain things but he let his pride get the better of him and hurt her and himself in the process. He just hoped that they could work things out and that they could move past this, and he could learn to trust Haley.

**If you are Twilight fans, check out my Twilight stories, if you haven't already. One of them is a multi chapter fic that I am writing with my very dear friend love of escapism. Check out her stories she is an amazing author.**

**There it is a new update. Please review and let me know what you thought of it. Review please with Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen and Nathan Scott on top.**


	17. Chapter 16 Christmas Time!

**AN: I want to apologize to all of my readers. Real life got in the way with work and school, and I lost my grandfather last month and I honestly wasn't in the mood to write, but I got into the spirit of writing again, and I didn't feel like typing which is why this is late. So I am sorry for making you guys wait so long, I hope that people are still interested in this and are still reading.**

**I would like to thank my best friend Rebecca loveofescapism, for being there for me, when I was down. You really should check out her stories if you haven't.**

**Also, if you are a huge Twilight fan make sure to check out my Twilight stories. Also add to your author alert and favorite list hotshotandcheery, this is the account I share with my cousin and we are in the process of writing a Bella and Emmett story, so if you can stand Bella with Emmett, be on the lookout for that.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OTH OR THE CHARACTERS, only the made up stuff. Mark Schwahn is the creative genius behind it.**

**On with the chapter…..**

**Chapter 16- Christmas Time**

The town of Tree Hill was festive and decorative; everyone was in a cheery and Christmas spirit. Nathan and Haley still hadn't talked, only an occasional hello when they were in the presence of Natalia.

Brooke tried to get them to talk to each other but there was no hope and they were both so stubborn and wouldn't come to their senses.

Haley was helping Natalia get ready so that she could take her over to Nathan's house to spend the rest of Christmas with him.

When they pulled up, they got out of the car and Natalia ran up to the door and knocked on it as hard as she could. Haley couldn't help but laugh at how excited her daughter was as she made her way to the door and rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Brooke said as she got up off of Lucas's lap and made her way to the door.

When she opened the door, she let out a squeal and hugged her best friend, then her god-daughter.

"Finally, you are here now we can open up the presents." Brooke said excitedly as Natalia squealed and ran inside.

Haley couldn't help but laugh at her best friend's excitement.

"I'll see you later Brooke." Haley said as she turned to leave.

"Wait, you're not staying?" Brooke asked as she stopped Haley.

"No, it's too hard to be around him Brooke, I want Nat to enjoy her Christmas, so I'll see you later ok." Haley said as she turned and got into the car, and drove away.

Brooke sighed and ran her hand through her hair, she turned and made her way back inside.

"Did you get me loads of present's daddy?" Natalia asked sweetly.

"You will just have to look and see." Nathan said as he smiled at his daughter.

"Aunty Brooke, where's my momma?" Natalia asked.

"She wasn't feeling good so she went back to the apartment to go rest, but she wants you to have fun ok." Brooke said as she smiled and sat down next to Lucas.

"Ok." Natalia said softly.

"Hey, why don't you go and see what's under the tree for you." Nathan said as Natalia nodded and stood up making her way over to the tree.

Nathan looked over at Brooke as Brooke mouthed to him, 'You need to fix this.' He nodded and sighed, he just wanted his daughter to have a happy Christmas, but it didn't seem like she would without her mom there.

Natalia opened all of her presents and was excited to see all the gifts she got, they took a break much to Natalia's dismay and ate dinner, and then after they ate dessert they opened more presents. It was getting late and Nathan decided it was time to get Natalia home.

"I'll take her Nate." Brooke said as she slipped on her coat.

Nathan nodded and placed a sleeping Natalia in Brooke's car.

"You should really think about things and talk to her soon." Brooke said as she got in and pulled away.

Nathan made his way back inside and closed the door, he made his way upstairs and into his room closing the door behind him.

Brooke pulled up to the apartment complex and got out; she walked around to the other side and took Natalia out of the car. She made her way up to the apartment and knocked on the door.

Haley placed the photo album down that she was looking through when she heard the knock at the door; she got up making her way to the door. She opened the door with a tear stained face and let Brooke in. Brooke made her way to the bedroom and took off Natalia's shoes and coat and laid her down pulling the covers over her, then made her way back into the living room.

"Are you ok? What's going on Haley?" Brooke asked as she noticed suitcases opened with clothes in it.

"We're going." Haley said softly as she sniffled.

"What, no you can't." Brooke said as tears slid down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Brooke; I need to go I just can't be here." Haley said.

Brooke nodded, "I understand," she said.

"Can you pick us up tomorrow?" Haley asked.

"Sure no problem, I love you tutor-girl and I'm here for you okay, no matter what." Brooke said as she hugged Haley.

Brooke left and Haley locked up after her, and then got back to packing. She knew that Natalia would be sad but Haley couldn't be around Nathan right now and not be talking to him, especially considering…..

**There you go, sorry that it's so short. So to recap a bit:**

**Haley and Nathan still aren't talking. Haley is tired of everything and feels like she has been the one fighting for there relationship more than Nathan has. There will be more drama to come for Naley.**

**HAPPY 4****TH**** OF JULY to all who celebrate it.**

**I want to know what you all think about the story so far, and if you have any suggestions or if you have an idea for this story, let me know and I'll see how it can fit in. **

**Click the pretty green button below and review please.**


	18. Chapter 17 Secrets Revealed

**AN: It's been about 5 or 6 months since I last updated. I am truly sorry, I just lost my muse, and wasn't into writing for One Tree Hill and just wasn't into writing in general, and then I had school and work, so I barely had time.**

**On with the chapter…**

**Chapter 17- Secrets Revealed**

_Previously on Where I Truly Belong_

"_Are you ok? What's going on Haley?" Brooke asked as she noticed suitcases opened with clothes in it._

"_We're going." Haley said softly as she sniffled._

"_What, no you can't." Brooke said as tears slid down her cheeks._

"_I'm so sorry Brooke; I need to go I just can't be here." Haley said._

_Brooke nodded, "I understand," she said._

"_Can you pick us up tomorrow?" Haley asked._

"_Sure no problem, I love you tutor-girl and I'm here for you okay, no matter what." Brooke said as she hugged Haley._

_Brooke left and Haley locked up after her, and then got back to packing. She knew that Natalia would be sad but Haley couldn't be around Nathan right now and not be talking to him, especially considering….._

Haley awoke early the next morning, she got up, showered and dressed. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of milk and a cup of juice for Natalia. She made her way back into the bedroom and woke Natalia up, she helped her get ready then they made their way into the kitchen.

"Mommy, why are we up so early, are we going somewhere?" Natalia asked as she yawned.

"Yeah baby, we've got to catch a flight, we're going back home." Haley said.

"Why?" Natalia asked as she began to cry.

"It's just time to go." Haley said sadly.

"Oh, well will I get to see daddy again?"

"Of course baby, you can visit him and I'm sure he would come to visit." Haley said.

"Ok, I guess I'll go get my stuff." Natalia said as she finished her juice and went to her room.

Haley picked up the phone and dialed Brooke's number, she knew that Brooke would have her head for calling so early but she needed to make sure that Brooke hadn't forgotten them.

"Someone had better be seriously hurting, in an accident or dead for you to be calling me this early." Brooke said grumpily.

"Well good morning to you too Brookie." Haley said as she laughed.

"Sorry tutor girl I didn't check my caller id. Oh my God, I was supposed to pick you up, I'm so sorry. Am I late? I'll be there as soon as I can." Brooke said as she jumped out of bed, still tangled in her sheets and landed on the ground.

"Brooke are you ok?" Haley asked as she laughed.

"Yes, I'm fine." Brooke said as she untangled herself and got up.

"Ok, well you are not late, it's still early and I was calling to make sure you didn't forget." Haley said as she prepared herself for the wrath of Brooke.

"Haley James, I do not believe that you just woke me up early in the morning just to remind me to pick you up, couldn't you have woken me up couple minutes before you had to go?" Brooke asked.

"Then if I did that you would have been pissed that you didn't have enough time to get ready." Haley said.

Brooke sighed, "Ok you have a point. I'll be there as soon as I'm ready and I expect a hearty breakfast." She said as she hung up.

Haley laughed as she got started on making breakfast. Natalia came back into the kitchen a few minutes later and sat on the bar stool.

"Mommy can I call daddy to say goodbye?" she asked.

"Not now baby, when we get to the airport you can call him okay." Haley said as Natalia nodded.

Haley figured Nathan would come there and try to stop her from leaving and she knew she probably wouldn't be able to say no. That's if he still cared. The doorbell rang, bringing her out of her trance, and Natalia jumped down to get the door.

"Hey munchkin." Brooke said as she and Peyton entered the apartment.

"Hi Aunty Brooke, aunty Peyton." Natalia said excitedly.

"Hi." Peyton said grumpily as she made her way into the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Hey Hales." A grumpy Peyton said as she made her way over to the coffee pot and poured herself some coffee, sighing as it went down.

Haley only laughed as she watched her best friend drink the coffee.

"What's up with Peyton?" Haley asked Brooke as she and Natalia entered the kitchen.

Before Brooke could speak, Peyton cut her off and spoke up.

"I'll tell you, your best friend decided to get me up early before need be, so that I could accompany her here and to the airport." Peyton said as she glared at Brooke.

Haley couldn't help but burst out laughing at the glares her two best friends were shooting each other.

"Ok, I love you both, now stop shooting glares and let's eat, breakfast is ready."

After they ate breakfast and the table was cleared, the dishes were washed, and Brooke and Peyton started putting the bags into the car.

Haley looked around the apartment for one last time, before turning off the lights and locking up. She made her way to the car and got in as Brooke pulled off.

When they arrived at the airport they called for a porter to help them with the bags and made their way inside.

"Well I guess this is it." Haley said as she looked at her two best friends.

"Do you really have to go?" Brooke asked as she pouted and tears fell down her cheeks.

"Yeah Hales, we just got you back." Peyton as she too was crying.

"I know I'm sorry I really have to go its just too hard to be around Nathan and know that he cant or wont trust me." Haley said as the tears continued rolling down her cheeks.

"Promise us you will keep in touch." Brooke said.

"I promise, besides I'm going to need the godmother's of my children around." Haley said as she smiled.

"But you only have one right now…" Peyton started to say as realization hit both her and Brooke.

Brooke squealed and clapped excitedly and she and Peyton hugged Haley who happily hugged them back.

"This is so exciting." Brooke said as Peyton nodded in agreement.

"Is this why you are leaving?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah the main reason." Haley said.

"Does anyone else know?" Brooke asked.

Haley nodded and whispered, "Yeah, Gina knows."

"Are you going to tell Nat?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, I am on the flight back to California."

"We wish you luck, and we are here for you." Brooke said as she and Peyton hugged Haley.

"Nat, come say goodbye to Aunty Brooke and aunty Peyton." Haley said.

Natalia hugged Brooke and Peyton bye, then Haley checked them in and they waved goodbye to Brooke and Peyton as they made their way beyond the security check point.

They boarded the flight and made their way to their seats, and Haley placed their carry on bags in the overhead bin. She sat down next to Natalia and smiled as Natalia looked outside the window. The pilot indicated that they were about to take off, Haley buckled hers and Natalia's seatbelts and prepared herself.

Natalia grabbed her moms hand and began to tell her about all the presents she got for Christmas as they took off.

Haley was surprised that she was so calm, she kissed her daughters forehead and smiled at her.

They got something to eat and drink, after they were done and their stuff was cleared Natalia colored as Haley read and listened to her iPod. She decided that now was a good time to tell Natalia the good news. She turned off her iPod and took the buds out of her ears.

"Honey, can we talk?" Haley asked as Natalia nodded and put down her crayon.

"What's wrong mommy?" Natalia asked.

Haley sighed and smoothed down Natalia's hair.

"You are going to be a big sister." Haley said.

"Really, is it a boy or girl?" Natalia asked excitedly.

"It's too early to tell baby, but what would you like?" Haley asked.

"I want a boy, no a girl, ooh or maybe both so that the boy can look like daddy and the girl can look like you, since I am the splitting image of both of you." Natalia said happily.

Haley only laughed and ruffled her daughter's hair as Natalia went back to coloring. She knew that things would be ok, at least she hoped so. She sighed as she watched Natalia pack up her coloring books and crayons and then laid down on her lap. They both fell asleep but not before Natalia placed a kiss on Haley's stomach.

**Meanwhile back in Tree Hill…**

"Dude you totally cheated." Lucas yelled.

"No, you are just a sore loser." Nathan said as he laughed.

Lucas, Nathan and Jake had been playing NBA live and it was Lucas and Nathan's turn, but Nathan was in the lead.

Brooke and Peyton pulled up to the boy's apartment and got out of the car, they didn't care that tears were falling down their cheeks or how they looked from all of the crying. Brooke unlocked the door and they made their way inside slamming the door behind them.

"Who is that?" Nathan asked as he paused the game.

Brooke and Peyton walked into the living room and sat in their boyfriends lap as they sniffled.

"What's going on with you two?" Nathan asked as both girls glared at him.

"She's gone and its all of your fault, if you weren't so stubborn and let your ego take over, she would still be here." Brooke said angrily.

"What?" Nathan asked shocked.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Lucas asked.

"I mean she packed up her and Natalia's stuff, we just dropped them off to the airport and they are on a flight right now back to California." Brooke said.

All eyes were on Nathan and his reactions to the fact that the love of his life and daughter were gone.

"Nate, you need to fix this." Lucas said.

Nathan nodded numbly and stood up; he made his way upstairs to his room closing the door behind him.

He picked up his cell and pressed 1 to speed dial Haley's number. It rang for a while and then went to voicemail, he hung up and pressed 2 to dial Haley's house in California, but all he got was the answering machine.

He shut his phone and threw it on his bed as he ran his hands over his face.

"What are you going to do about Haley?" Lucas asked as he walked into his brother's room.

"I don't know." Nathan said.

"What do you mean you don't know? You need to figure something out to get your wife and daughter back here!" Lucas yelled.

"You need to plan how you are going to bring back your ex-wife and daughter, my best friend and niece. So get your ass in gear and get the next flight out to California." Lucas said as he walked out of his brother's room.

Nathan grabbed the phone and called a travel agent to book a flight out, but all the flights were booked up.

"Damn it!" Nathan yelled as he threw his phone.

"What's the matter?" Brooke asked as she, Lucas, Peyton and Jake ran into the room.

"All the flights are booked." Nathan said.

"Maybe we can all drive down there, it can be a road trip." Peyton said.

"That makes sense that way we can rotate drivers." Brooke said.

"I appreciate you guys wanting to help but I need to do this alone." Nathan said.

"That's fine." Lucas said.

They left Nathan's room and left him to his thoughts. He really wanted to get out tonight so he could talk to Haley and bring her back home tomorrow where they could start over fresh and be a family with Natalia. But there were no empty flights until tomorrow; he couldn't wait that long, he needed to figure something out soon.

**There you go, another update…finally. Review and let me know what you thought.**

**Reviews=Fast Update. The next chapter is already typed, so lets try to get about 20-30 reviews for this chapter and you can get an update by tonight or tomorrow.**


	19. Chapter 18 Home

**Ok, so I decided to post this today, since an episode is coming on tonight and I'm excited to see what's going to go down tonight on the episode, especially with the James sisters, and with Naley. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters.**

_**Chapter 18- Home**_

Haley awoke when she heard the captain say that they were preparing to land. She stretched making sure not to wake Natalia.

Once the seatbelt sign had been taken off, Haley shook Natalia and helped her unsnap her seat belt. Haley grabbed their bags and Natalia's hand as they made their way off the plane.

After Haley got their bags from the baggage carrel they made their way outside and she hailed a taxi and gave him her address. When they arrived he helped her with the bags and she paid him, giving him extra as a tip. She closed the door behind him and leaned against it as she sighed. They were home now, but it wasn't really home because neither Nathan nor their family was there.

She made her way upstairs with the luggage and placed her in her room and Natalia's own in her room. Haley made her way back downstairs and went into the living room where she sat down next to Natalia, and watched TV with her. During the programme Natalia had ended up on Haley's lap and Haley ran her hand through Natalia's hair as she focused on her show.

The phone began ringing and Natalia jumped up to answer it.

"Hello." Natalia said as she smiled.

"Hi grandma." Natalia said excitedly.

"Hi baby, how are you?" Lydia asked.

"Good we just got back." Natalia said as she leaned on her mom.

"Where were you guys?" Lydia asked.

"We went to Tree Hill and I saw daddy." Natalia exclaimed excitedly.

"Honey, can I talk to your mom?" Lydia asked as Natalia handed Haley the phone.

"Hi mom." Haley said as she gulped nervously.

"Haley what's this I hear about you being in Tree Hill?" Lydia asked.

"Mom, its fine. I had to do a show so it worked out ok." Haley said.

"I'm just worried about you and I know all Nathan has to do is look at you and smirk and you would be putty in his hands." Lydia said.

"Mom!" Haley said as she blushed and poured Natalia some milk.

"Oh, your father and I will be visiting next week or sometime after, so if it's possible I would love to spend time with you and Natalia." Lydia said.

"I don't think I have anything to do besides maybe some appearances but let me check with Gina and I'll get back to you." Haley said.

"That's fine honey." Lydia said.

They continued talking about any and everything and Lydia told Haley about her new niece and nephew and how Quinn was during the delivery. They hung up and Haley went to unpack their bags as Natalia sat on her bed watching cartoons.

Haley made Mac and Cheese for dinner and after they ate, Haley helped Natalia to get ready for bed, then tucked her in and read her a bedtime story. She pulled the covers over Natalia and kissed her forehead, turning on the night light before walking out of the room.

She made her way to her bedroom got dressed for bed and turned out the light as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

The next morning Haley awoke and called Gina to come over so they could discuss her schedule. She fixed breakfast and put on a pot of coffee, setting up the table as Natalia came down the stairs. They ate breakfast and afterwards Haley helped Natalia get dressed and got dressed herself as Natalia went downstairs to watch TV.

Gina came over and she and Haley discussed the remainder of Haley's schedule.

"Ok, so I'm free after next week?" Haley asked as Gina nodded.

"Schedule and tour aside, why did you leave Tree Hill early? And be honest." Gina said.

Haley sighed and looked at her best friend and manager. They had been through a lot together, and Haley knew she could trust Gina.

"Ok, the pregnancy test you got me, when I took it, the result was positive. I haven't been to the doctor as yet to confirm if it's true or not, but if it is I don't know how I'm going to tell Nathan." Haley said softly.

"So you ran because you were afraid to tell your ex-husband that you may or may not be pregnant with his second child?" Gina asked.

Haley nodded and looked down in embarrassment, as Gina burst out laughing and Haley looked up at her with a hurt expression.

"I don't think its funny." Haley said as she stood up and began pacing.

Hales, I'm not laughing at you I'm laughing at the situation." Gina said as Haley nodded in understanding.

Gina made an appointment and watched Natalia as Haley went to her appointment.

"So, what's the news?" Gina asked Haley as she made her way into the kitchen.

"It's been confirmed and I do have a bun in the oven." Haley said as she sighed and sat down.

**5 months later**

Haley did her performances and travelled around the U.S. It was the week her parents were coming into town. Gina was working hard on getting Haley's schedule lightened.

Haley was already showing, she was five months pregnant, and she still hadn't told Nathan anything, neither did her parents or family knows. The only people that knew was the doctor, Gina, Brooke, Peyton and Natalia, at least that's what she thought.

She was currently cleaning the living room when there was breaking news.

"_This just in, it seems that Haley James a.k.a Trudy Gill is pregnant. Rumors have been going around and lately we have caught Haley in loose fitted clothing. So if the star is pregnant how far along is she, and who is the father? These are questions we know we want to know and you want to know. As we get more we will let you know." _The reporter said.

**Back in Tree Hill**

Nathan dropped his plate, as he stared at the T.V. once the reporter came off Nathan looked at his friends and noticed that Brooke and Peyton were looking at anything but him.

"What do you two know?" Nathan asked.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked.

"Don't play dumb with me Brooke." Nathan said.

"Maybe you should go see your ex-wife and stop trying to go through everybody else to find out what is going on." Peyton said as she stood up and walked out.

Nathan knew that Peyton was right and he needed to talk to Haley himself. He cleaned up his mess and made his way upstairs to pack a bag. He would have to use his family's private plane if he couldn't get a flight out.

Nothing was going to stop him from talking to Haley and straightening things out. He would get his family back if it was the last thing he did.

**There you go another chapter. So Haley's pregnant, and Nathan is going to get to the bottom of things once and for all.**

**Please review, pretty please with a shirtless and sweaty Nathan on top.**

**Reviews=Fast Update.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters.**

**Also, if you are a huge Twilight fan make sure to check out my Twilight stories.**

**On with the chapter**

**Chapter 19**

"Momma, can I watch TV?" Natalia asked as Haley waddled into the living room to straighten up.

"Did you finish cleaning your room and picking up your toys?" Haley asked.

"Yes momma." Natalia said.

"Ok, go ahead." Haley said as she made her way back into the kitchen to clean.

Haley couldn't help but smile and rub her stomach as she felt the baby kick.

"I'm sorry your daddy isn't here baby, he is being stubborn, but hopefully he will be a permanent part of our lives." Haley said to her stomach as she continued to rub it.

Haley was in the middle of cleaning the countertop when the doorbell rang, she threw down the sponge and wiped her hands on a towel as she made her way to the door.

"Who's at the door mama?" Natalia asked.

"I don't know baby we will have to see when we open the door." Haley said as she opened the door, wishing she hadn't.

"Well I had heard that my former daughter in law was pregnant again but I thought it was some publicity stunt." Dan said as he made his way inside.

"You need to leave, Mr. Scott." Haley said as Natalia stood behind her.

"But we haven't talked as yet. Well if it isn't my granddaughter, you have surely grown since the last time I saw you." Dan said as he smiled at her.

"Go watch TV baby." Haley said to Natalia as she made her way into the kitchen to call for help.

Haley picked up the phone and was about to call Gina when she felt the phone being ripped out of her hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. So is this one of my grandchildren, or does this kid belong to someone else?" Dan asked as he looked at her.

"This is none of your business." Haley said firmly.

Nathan grabbed a taxi and gave the driver Haley's address. On the drive to her place he thought about what he was going to say to her and how he was going to work things out with her, if she decided she didn't want him in her life anymore.

"I always wondered what Nathan saw in you when he could have had the hottest girls he chose to be with you." Dan said.

The taxi pulled up to Haley's place and Nathan paid the fare before getting out of the cab.

He made his way up to the door and knocked on it. Natalia jumped up when she heard the knock on the door.

"Daddy!" Natalia exclaimed in relief and excitement.

"Hey Pumpkin, where's your mom?" Nathan asked as he picked Natalia up and walked inside closing the door behind them.

"She's in the kitchen with the mean scary man."

"Get out." Haley yelled.

"Go upstairs and watch TV in your moms room okay." Nathan said as Natalia nodded and took off upstairs.

Nathan made his way towards the kitchen; he could hear the conversation as he got closer.

"Listen you little whore, don't try and pin this baby on my son because I know that it is not his, he wouldn't be stupid to get you pregnant again." Dan said as Haley slapped him.

"Whatever Dan, you need to leave." Haley said.

"I don't think so, I just want to make sure that you know that you and Nathan are no longer married, so don't think the you could trap him into staying married to you." Dan said as he smirked and turned to leave.

"I wouldn't do that to Nathan, besides he is still my husband and he is the father of both of my children." Haley said as tears fell down her cheeks.

Dan turned around and looked at Haley, he was about to respond but Nathan beat him to it.

"What?" Nathan yelled, causing both Haley and Dan to look at him.

**There you go, chapter 19. Sorry it's so short. I'm going to try and get the next update out either today or tomorrow.**

**Please review.**


	21. Chapter 20

**AN: I want to apologize for the late update, and for taking so long to update. Real life gets in the way a lot and then I just wasn't in the mood for writing One Tree Hill fiction, and then it felt like people werent really reading this story still. I appreciate everyone that reads and adds this story to their favorites but it would be nice to get reviews, even if they only say "Great Chapter."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this, only the plot.**

**Their will be a time jump in this chapter. Read on.**

**Chapter 20**

_Previously on Where I Truly Belong_

_Nathan made his way towards the kitchen; he could hear the conversation as he got closer._

_"Listen you little whore, don't try and pin this baby on my son because I know that it is not his, he wouldn't be stupid to get you pregnant again." Dan said as Haley slapped him._

_"Whatever Dan, you need to leave." Haley said._

_"I don't think so, I just want to make sure that you know that you and Nathan are no longer married, so don't think the you could trap him into staying married to you." Dan said as he smirked and turned to leave._

_"I wouldn't do that to Nathan, besides he is still my husband and he is the father of both of my children." Haley said as tears fell down her cheeks._

_Dan turned around and looked at Haley, he was about to respond but Nathan beat him to it._

_"What?" Nathan yelled, causing both Haley and Dan to look at him._

Nathan couldn't believe what he was hearing, if it was true that he and Haley were still married then that meant that he had cheated on her. He couldn't believe this, he felt sick to his stomach at that thought.

"Son, don't listen to her, she is trying to trap you again, you need to get out while you can." Dan said.

"Shut up Dan. I want to hear what you have to say Haley." Nathan said as he looked at her and then at her baby bump.

"I did sign the papers…" Haley said as she bit her bottom lip nervously.

"See I told you son, this baby isn't yours she is just trying to trick you into thinking its yours so you'll marry her again." Dan said.

Nathan continued to look at Haley trying to figure everything out.

"Nathan I did sign the papers but I didn't sign my name, I signed it I love you, which means that we are still married, you are still my husband and this is your baby." Haley said.

"That means that I was cheating on you all those times I was with Rachel." Nathan said as he voiced his thoughts out loud as Haley nodded.

Nathan turned to look at the man he called father with a murderous glare. Grabbing him by the neck he roughly shoved Dan up against the wall in a chokehold.

"Nathan." Haley said in a whisper trying to calm him down.

"You lied to me, you told me that Haley signed the papers and that my marriage was over. You caused me to miss out on my daughters birth, and most of her birthday's, you are cold and heartless. If you think I am going to let you take my family away from me you are dead wrong. It is time for you to leave for good." Nathan said as he grabbed Dan and threw him out.

Nathan made his way back into the kitchen and Haley flew into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, I should have told you everything but I was scared you wouldn't have believed me." Haley said.

"It's all going to be ok now, I'm not letting you or Natalia go, you are my family." Nathan said.

"We have a lot to talk about." Haley said as Nathan nodded.

Natalia came out and smiled when she saw her mom and dad hugging.

"Does this mean we get to be a family?" Natalia asked.

Nathan and Haley looked at each other and then looked back at their daughter and nodded.

Haley knew that she and Nathan needed to talk and work out their problems, she also needed to talk to Gina about making this be the finale for her, she wanted to be home with her children and husband.

She knew her parents and family would be skeptical about her decision, but she also knew they wanted her to be happy.

**3 months later**

"Nathan we have to go." An 8 months pregnant Haley yelled.

"He takes as long as your sister and Brooke." Lydia said as she laughed.

"I heard that Lydia." Nathan said as he came downstairs.

After Nathan and Haley's talk almost 2 months ago and Nathan's apology to her family, things had been good between Nathan and his in-laws.

They were on their way to Regis and Kelly to give an exclusive live on tv. She had given an exclusive to Ryan Seacrest on his radio show, but had chosen to go on Regis and Kelly for her tv appearance.

Haley was in hair and make-up as Nathan and Lydia were waiting. Nathan had enlisted the help of Lydia and the whole James clan for a surprise for Haley.

"Are you nervous?" Lydia asked.

"Just a little." Nathan said as he looked at Lydia.

"It'll be fine." Lydia said as a producer came over to them.

"Regis and Kelly know what's going on and once they are done with everything they'll turn things over to you and then we'll go from there ok." The producer said as Nathan nodded.

Lydia and Nathan stood off to the side as the show started.

"Hello everybody we have a great show for you today." Regis said.

"Yes, we have fashion designer Brooke Davis, Actress Sophia Bush, and Actress and singer Haley James Scott." Kelly said as she clapped along with the audience.

They did the first two interviews and took a commercial break. Haley was nervous as she waited to be called up next. She wondered where Nathan and her mom went too.

"Hey Hales, you're up soon but Brooke wanted to see you before you go on." Gina said.

"Hey tutor-girl how are you doing?" Brooke asked as she rubbed Haley's tummy.

"I am nervous, nauseous and this little one is kicking like crazy. Also, I have lost my husband and mother." Haley said as she sighed.

Brooke laughed and continued to rub Haley's stomach to try and calm the baby down.

"Hey little one behave for your mom ok." Brooke said to Haley's stomach.

"And we are back. Now our next guest is an actress, singer, and writer. She has co-written all of the songs on her first album, written all of them on the second and third album. The third album is being released this week, and she's also made appearances on One Tree Hill and Gossip Girl. Please help us welcome Haley James Scott." Regis said as he and Kelly stood up as Haley made her way on the stage and over to them.

Haley hugged Regis and then Kelly and waved to the audience as she took a seat.

"Welcome to the show." Regis said.

"Thanks for having me." Haley said.

"Now, you have been in the tabloids in the past couple of months about your personal life more than for your career. What made you decide to speak up now?" Kelly asked.

"I wanted people to know the truth and hear it from me." Haley said.

"You were on Ryan Seacrests radio show the other day, what made you come on tv?" Regis asked.

"Well you know its different, someone will listen to you on the radio but you could be lying to the audience and they would never know whereas if they see your face they can read your emotions and see for themselves whether they believe the person or not." Haley said.

"That is so true, now onto the news that everybody is dying to hear." Kelly said as she smiled.

"Yes, I am pregnant with my second child and it is my husband Nathan Scott's baby. I know there have been rumors that it isnt but both of my children belong to him." Haley said.

"He's here today isnt he?" Kelly asked as Haley nodded and blushed.

"We'll meet him in a few minutes but we want to get right to other news. There has been rumors that you are leaving the spotlight soon and that this tour you have planned is the the last one. Is that true?" Regis asked.

"Well yes and no. Yes this is the last tour, I want to be able to spend time with my family and once we have a system going maybe I'll be back with some new songs and a new tour." Haley said as she smiled, and the crowd clapped.

"That's good to know. We are going to take a quick break and when we return we will meet Haley's husband and star athlete Nathan Scott." Regis said.

"Daddy are you ready?" Natalia asked Nathan.

"Yeah, I'm ready you know what to do right?" Nathan asked his daughter as she nodded.

Nathan kissed the top of her head and handed her to Brooke as he waited to be called.

"We are back and still with Haley we are about to meet her other half, come on out here Nathan." Kelly said.

Nathan walked out and waved to the audience and made his way over to regis and Kelly giving Regis a handshake, Kelly a hug and Haley a kiss.

"Isn't he gorgeous girls?" Kelly asked as the women in the crowd cheered.

They talked about Nathan and Haley's relationship drama and what's next for them.

"So there's a surprise for Haley from Nathan and we'll turn things over to him." Regis said as he and Kelly laughed.

Haley looked at Nathan in shock and looked up when the crowd went 'aww' and noticed her daughter walking towards her. Natalia gave her mom a hug and then made her way over to the microphone.

"You are the air that daddy breathes, and the glue that sticks us all together, would you do daddy the honor of renewing your vows?" Natalia asked as she smiled at Haley.

Haley turned and gasped when she saw Nathan on his knees with a ring.

"Marry me again Haley James Scott." Nathan said as he smiled up at her.

Haley nodded and smiled at Nathan as the audience cheered. Haley noticed all her friends and family were all on the stage.

Haley was on cloud nnine and it was one of the happiest days of her life.

**Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


	22. Chapter 21

**An: So this is the end of this story, I thought that it would be great to end it here. I hope you all enjoyed this story. If you havent read Chapter 20 then go back and read it before reading this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters only the plot.**

**Chapter 21**

**Five Years Later…**

"Hey Hales where do you want these tables to go?" Lucas asked as he and the guys were helping set up for the party.

James Lucas Scott was Haley and Nathan's son and second child he was turning five today and the party was about to happen in a couple of hours.

"Put them outside just set them up." Haley said.

"Where is your husband, shouldn't he be helping out with his son's birthday party?" Lucas asked.

Before Haley could respond Nathan made his appearance known.

"Well ass her husband had to go and get the decorations, cake and party supplies." Nathan said as he placed the stuff down and kissed Haley.

"Did you get everything?" Haley asked as Nathan nodded.

"Mom, dad Natalia said that she was going to put me in the woods and leave me with the wolves." Jamie said as he came running into the kitchen.

"James Lucas Scott, stop tattletaling." Natalia said.

Even though they fought or Jamie annoyed Natalia they were close and protected one anohter even though Natalia was in her teens.

They all got ready for the party and made their way downstairs as Jamie took off with his friends and went to play.

Haley and Nathan stood on their patio and watched their children, they smiled as Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley's waist as he rubbed it smiling at the bump that was forming.

"Are you excited?" Haley asked.

Nathan kissed her cheek and said, "To be honest I am scared but I am excited too. What do you think the kids reaction will be?" he asked.

"They will be excited." Haley said as she smiled.

They had been through so much together and had overcome a lot of obstacles and as they watched their son celebrate his fifth birthday with friends and family they were so happy that their kids were happy and they could finally live happily ever after.

**Thank you to everyone. Let me know in a review what you thought of the ending.**


End file.
